Soulmates
by Sherkoni
Summary: [HieixBotan] Botan decides that Hiei is lonely. So when she gets an excuse to spend the week with him, she of course tries to help Hiei find his soulmate! Will Hiei survive the week, or will he find a way to get her back by picking out HER next lover?
1. The Duties of a Maiden in Spiritworld

Sherkoni - (rapidly searching through room)

Yusuke - Um....'koni? What are you doing?

Sherkoni - I'm starting a union!

Yusuke - O.o;; A what?

Sherkoni - I was in this forum and someone dissed on the HieiBotan couple. I of course, defended it with valor (Yusuke rolls eyes) but I was alone. Everyone thought Hiei should be left single. Ch. Stupid fangirls...

Yusuke - Um...okay. What's all this for then?

Sherkoni - I'm gathering the most famous, avid HieiBotan fans of course and giving out Fighter Packets!

Yusuke - o.x Riiiight....

Sherkoni - Here Yusuke. Give this to Shizuka, Saeka, MystiKoorime, Michelle-chan, Mandy-

Yusuke - Wait - why does Mandy get two?

Sherkoni - Ones for Mustard of course. Now where was I... oh yes, Distant Company, Botan-cute-spiritgirl, Botan Jagans-

Yusuke - (looking in bag) What the hell is in here?!

Sherkoni - Hiei fangirl spray. Well sort of. Since I'm actually quite the Hiei fan myself, it's mostly in case a Mary-Sue poses a problem for Botan. And this is love potion and I've shoved all of our fics in there so we have proof of the wonderful things that can happen...

Yusuke - "Different Ways of Torture"... yeah, sounds romantic. (trying to read Saeka-chan's fic) Inaudi-audibllll...In-od-o-bull, Melodies of....

Sherkoni - (-.-) (snatches fics back) I like that story, it IS romantic and don't try reading that other one either because it is too intricately wound for your brain.

Yusuke - ,;;;;

Sherkoni - Yeesh. (starts handing out packets)

Yusuke - Um, if Sherkoni ever actually gets started on this fic, she doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or....(reads sign hanging in room) the hidden love couples that MystiKoorime and Sherkoni will someday reveal in another sequel anime show.

Sherkoni - Eek! Where is Robin Autumn's!! You lost it you baka human!

Yusuke - I did not! It's probably squished by SunshineandDaisy's packet - that things huge!

Sherkoni - n.n;;; I included some of her reviews in it... Lemme see it so I can give her, Robin and Hakusho009 their packets too.

Yusuke - (gives up and leaves) You are such a freak when you get angry...

Sherkoni - Well now that I have taken up quite a lot of space with my meaningless ramble - I will take a breath (baka forum posers) and write this fic. (sigh) By the end of this chappy my anger will have subsided and I can go back to my 'normal' HieiBotan musings... (hands Mustard a camera O.o) Lets get started shall we?

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Duties of a Maiden in Spiritworld**

**

* * *

**

"Botan!" 

Botan rushed into Koenma's office, a light flush covering her cheeks. "Yes Koenma sir?" she asked between breaths.

"What in the world have you been doing?" Koenma asked incredulously, rising from his chair. He arched an eyebrow as he observed her messy kimono and toppled over pony-tail. "Actually, save that thought. I don't want to know."

Botan blushed and tried to straighten her lopsided kimono. "Um..." She absently reached up and pulled the elastic out that was dangling in her hair. It had once held her hair in a tight ponytail, but that idea had been tarnished by means of fast-blowing Makai wind.

Koenma sighed. "My point is, Botan, are you ready? The ball starts in half an hour."

Botan let out a surprised squeal. "What?! The ball is tonight!" She tugged on her hair nervously. "I can't possibly get ready in time! Can't I just miss this one Koenma? Please?"

Koenma folded his arms across his chest in a firm matter. "No Botan. You can't just decide not to do something because it won't be convenient for you. My ENTIRE Reikai Tentai was invited, no _requested_, to come."

Botan groaned helplessly and started to gather her hair up again. In the same moment that she had the elastic stretched across her fingers, the door to Koenma's office opened and Hiei brisked in. Botan jumped, sending the elastic rocketing from her fingers. "Oops! Hiei wat-"

Hiei caught it nimbly between his fingers seconds before it connected with his nose. "Koenma," he started as if nothing had happened. "I need to speak with you."

Koenma sighed, slumping into his chair again. "Yes I know Hiei. I planned on this, you don't have to attend tonight," he mumbled.

Botan's eyes went as wide as saucers. _What?!_

Hiei smirked. With a small, curt nod, he turned to leave. Botan fumed to herself. She ran quickly in front of Hiei's path, shutting the door tightly. Placing her body as a shield to the doorknobs, she turned to glare at Koenma and Hiei. "Wait one minute you two!"

Hiei's eyes widened a little in humored surprise. Koenma groaned. "Boooootan...."

"If he doesn't have to go, then neither do I!" she said, searching from Koenma's face to Hiei's. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

Koenma stared at her in disbelief. "Botan!" he groaned. "It's different-"

"It's not different!" she interrupted harshly. "He is just as much a member of the Reikai Tentai as I am! Show some justice in your kingdom!"

Koenma sighed, closing his eyes in defeat. "Alright fine. Hiei, you have to go too."

Hiei whipped around to gape at Koenma in shock. "You're kidding."

"Nope. By order of the Prince - come or be jailed," Koenma replied dejectedly.

Hiei's eyes lit with anger. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Turning on his heel, he stormed towards the door. Botan gave a small squeak and moved out of the way. Hiei glared at her murderously and raised his hand. His fingers laced around the hilt of his sword and Botan actually thought her life was over, but instead he took her elastic around his fingers and launched it at her head.

She winced as it lashed harshly onto her forehead and winced again as she heard the door slam. Rubbing her stinging forehead, she turned to Koenma. "I don't think he's too happy with me."

Koenma glared at her through his hands which he had buried his head in. "Yeah no duh. We're lucky we got out of that without either of us getting barbequed."

Botan laughed nervously. "Yes well, I believe I should go get ready now seeing as I only have 15 minutes to get ready..." She gave a fast a bow and hurriedly ran out of the room.

Koenma propped his head up with his hand, leaning on his elbow. "I'm getting too old for this."

**oOo**

"So glad you could come! I haven't seen you in ages!" Botan quipped happily at an elderly woman who resembled an orange peacock.

"Quite dearie," she answered shortly, her nose held high in the air.

Botan forced a smile and with a quick curtsy, went on her way. She wove through the crowds, searching for a familiar face.

"Botan!"

Botan turned to see her ice maiden friend. "Hello Yukina. Are you enjoying the ball?"

"Yes I am, it's very wonderful," Yukina answered with a smile. Her eyes danced with prolonged anticipation. "But I have to show this wonderful woman, she's a love Guru!"

"What?" Botan laughed, raising a questioning eyebrow. Yukina simply smiled wider and grabbed Botan's arm. She pulled her through the mass of people until they reached a tall, lanky woman with long, thick eyelashes and brightly decorated eyelids. She was surrounded by a small mass of people, mostly girls.

Yukina looked at Botan and smiled at her excitedly. "Come on!"

Yukina pulled Botan to where she was almost in front of the woman. "And who is this young lady?" the Guru purred quizzically.

"This is Botan," Yukina answered. "She's my friend."

"Ah, Botan. What a lovely name," the Guru replied, her voice husky and thick. "I was just discussing the matter of soul mates. Who here believes in soul mates?"

Keiko raised her hand shyly. The bright woman smiled knowingly. "Ah, yes. Keiko was it? What makes you believe in soul mates?"

Keiko blushed. "Well.." she stammered. "I believe I've found mine, that's all..."

The Guru's face lit up even brighter, if possible. "How wonderful! Is he present?"

Keiko nodded. She nervously raised a hand and pointed out Yusuke in the crowd, who was laughing heartily with Kuwabara and flexing his muscles. The Guru raised an eyebrow. "My, my, you two appear quite different..."

"That's why they're soul mates," Botan said happily, finally daring to input on the matter.

"Exactly," the Guru said. "You are a smart lass, with an eye for love matters." She tapped Botan's nose lightly. Botan swelled with ridiculous pride, blushing hotly.

"Now it is my opinion," the Guru continued, "that everyone has a soul mate. Even the people who don't seem to get along with anyone - somewhere, SOMEONE was made in all the right assets to match with them perfectly. Take for example an old gent I knew in England. Stubborn runt of a man and ugly as a toad. Didn't socialize with anyone, and anyone who tried to socialize with him got their heads bitten off. But one day he met a beautiful young lass. When they were together it was like he transformed - he smiled, he was polite, for the touch of her hand he would do anything for her."

The throng of girls sighed happily.

"How romantic!"

"Isn't that just beautiful?"

Botan smiled with the rest of the girls. Suddenly she realized how long she had been over there, listening to the love Guru. She was Koenma's assistant! She should be greeting and mingling with the guests! She told Yukina and Keiko good-bye and pushed her way out of the crowd. She straightened her yellow cocktail dress carefully and looked around the room. Her face brightened when she saw a familiar red-head.

She quickly walked over and tapped the fox demon on the shoulder. He turned around in surprise. Seeing Botan, his features lit up with a smile. "Botan," he greeted warmly.

Botan tried to put on her best hostess voice. "I do hope you're enjoying the party Kurama." She curtsied lightly.

Kurama chuckled. "Why yes, thank you. I am," he said with a graceful bow.

Botan laughed. "I'm actually enjoying myself more than I thought I would. Of course, I don't look like party material, I hardly had time to get ready."

"You look fine. . .for such short time," Kurama argued with a smile. He let his gaze wander past Botan and onto one of the armchairs near the refreshment table.

Curious, Botan turned around to see what he was looking at. There, slouched in one of the resting chairs was a very irate looking Hiei. A very irate and bored Hiei. She winced. "Oh, you heard about that?"

Kurama chuckled. "It's hard not to when he's complaining about it the whole way up here." He shrugged and looked back at Botan. "But he'll get over it."

Still keeping her gaze on the lethargic fire demon, she sighed. "He might have more fun if he'd socialize a little bit and try to enjoy himself."

"Some people just don't get along well with anyone. . ." Kurama replied.

Botan gasped, eyes going wide.

_Even the people who don't seem to get along with anyone - somewhere, SOMEONE was made in all the right assets to match with them perfectly._

"I bet Hiei's lonely!" Botan exclaimed.

Kurama started choking on his champagne. "What?!" he laughed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Don't you think?" Botan asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurama smiled and shook his head. "Hiei doesn't have many relationships, but that's the way he likes it. He likes his solitude."

"That's just because he hasn't found his soul mate," Botan concluded with a satisfied nod.

Kurama tilted his head, peering at her as if she'd grown two heads. "I don't think so..." he said slowly with a small chuckle.

Botan continued to observe Hiei. _I've got an eye for love matters, _she reminded herself. _And there isn't a love Guru here in Spiritworld, so I'm all there is. Poor Hiei. He's probably rotting away from the inside! He just needs a companion! And I'm just the person to find one for him!_

Botan took a deep breath, like someone setting out on a life-altering journey. Setting her face in a determined manner, she marched off to find the love Guru, leaving Kurama behind to stare after her in bewilderment.

She found the Guru easy enough, she wasn't hard to miss. "Excuse me," she called as she pushed through the crowd. "Excuse me miss, I have a question!"

The Guru saw her and smiled gently in recognition. "Ah, Botan. Back again?"

"Yes," Botan answered seriously. "I wanted to ask you - how do you find a soul mate? You see, I have this friend who's a real arrogant jerk and doesn't like to be friendly at all and I-"

The Guru held up her hand, motioning for Botan to stop. "I know what it is you want Botan, but I can not create a soul mate for your friend."

"Yes I know," Botan replied irritably, "But I'd like to _find _one for him."

"It's hard to tell when people are soul mates..."

Botan's face fell. "You mean you can't do anything?"

The Guru peered at her a moment, examining her over her long nose. "Hm, well there is _something_ I could do I suppose..."

"Really?!"

"If you can tell me everything about your friend - what does he like, what doesn't he like, when is he happy, what makes him laugh...you know, his personality - then, I might be able to help you find a soul mate for him." She paused for a moment. "I have a potion that would find the soul that would best go with his, if I know what his is like for the most part. It might not be the absolute soul mate, but that is the only way I know to help."

Botan had already hung her head in defeat. She didn't know ANYTHING about Hiei. Nobody did. Well, Kurama knew him pretty well, but she doubted he knew what would make him laugh. "I'm afraid I don't know my friend very well..."

"Yet you call him a friend?" the Guru asked suspiciously.

"He's very closed off..." she muttered guiltily.

The Guru observed Botan for a few more moments. "I will be back in Reikai in one week. You can inform me then, I will bring the potion."

Botan filled with hope again. "Really? Oh, this is great, thank you Miss...um..."

"Call me Gizelle."

"Gizelle," Botan said with a happy smile. "I'll see you in a week!"

Gizelle gave her a small smile. "I look forward to it. Keep those love senses in tune. You might just find him a soul mate without the potion."

Botan's stomach filled with excitement at such a possibility. She tried to imagine the scenario.... a demoness with raven black hair and a cynical expression, similar to Hiei's. She carried a sword and had a slender, petite body. She would take Hiei's hand and together they would jump through the trees....

She stopped her day dream, wondering why the happy feeling had left her. She shrugged it off and looked back at Hiei. She had a lot of work to do. But what else is the duty of one of the only females in Spiritworld? And one with an eye for love matters...

Suddenly, Koenma rushed up to her, a happy grin on his face. "Botan, I can't thank you enough for getting Hiei here!" he exclaimed ecstatically. "Everyone's been going on and on about finally getting to meet the only wielder of the darkness flame!"

Botan raised an eyebrow. "He's been "meeting" people? Like...communicating?"

"Well no, but he's managed a "Hn" now and then," he replied with a shrug. "But still - it's all thanks to you that he's here! I don't know how to thank you!"

Botan suddenly got an idea and a smirk passed over her lips. "Actually Koenma, there is something you could do for me..."

Koenma gave her a bewildered look. "Eh?"

"Give me an excuse to follow Hiei around for a week," she said, glancing devilishly at the fire demon.

"What?!" Koenma yelled in shock. "First of all, how do you expect me to do that and secondly, why in hells name would you want to spend a week with Hiei?!"

Botan's eyes twinkled mischievously. "That's a surprise," she replied softly, her smile growing excitedly. "And I don't know how you could - surely he's done _something_ wrong lately..."

Koenma frowned in contemplation. "No...he's been good, actually."

"Make something up!"

"Botan!" he hissed.

"I know!" she suddenly blurted as if Koenma hadn't spoken, clapping her hands together in delight. "Tell him that I'm going to evaluate him for a week and if he passes the, um...test, then he's free to roam about without us ever having to check up on him!"

"Eh, Botan," Koenma said, "We don't check up on him anyway."

"He doesn't know that!" she whispered earnestly. "Please, Koenma?"

Koenma sighed. "Alright. But after this, we're even. I don't owe you any more favors."

Botan grinned. "Deal."

**oOo**

_-After the Party-_

"Hiei, wait! Don't go yet!"

The fire demon turned slowly, his hands clenched at his side. "What?" he hissed venomously.

Koenma gulped. "I, uh...have something to tell- um, inform you..."

Hiei tapped his fingers against his arm impatiently, giving Koenma a bored look.

"I'll be inspecting you for a week!" Botan suddenly interrupted, skipping up to Koenma's side.

Hiei's eyes widened in horror. He looked at Koenma, then Botan and back at Koenma again before giving his head a rough shake. "Wait...what?"

"I'm giving Botan permission to stay with you for a week so she can inspect and report your doings."

Hiei glared at him angrily. "Why?"

"Well, it's been enough time without you doing any suspicious activity that you can have one final inspection..." Koenma began.

Hiei stared at him, completely lost.

"It means that if you pass my test, you are completely free to do as you please without us having to check up on you."

"You check up on me?"

"I have many cameras."

Hiei took a shaky breath, his eyes dancing with unmasked rage. "It was bad enough that you dragged me to this hell-forsaken party, but now I have to tolerate a whole damn week with that blabbermouth?!" he snapped angrily, motioning towards the blue-haired ferry girl.

She blushed furiously. "I am NOT a blabbermouth!"

"I will admit, that was a whole thirty-eight seconds since the last time you talked," Hiei replied placidly, his lip curling.

"Excuse me?!"

"Seven."

"Why I-"

"Three."

Botan snapped her mouth shut and growled irritably. She glared at him spitefully, but knew it would only prove him right if she said something else.

Hiei smirked. "You're learning."

She snarled and would have strangled the koorime if Koenma hadn't stepped in the way. "Okay, okay - children, PLEASE! Hiei, Botan will take you back to....wherever...on her oar. At ten o'clock next Friday, your week will be up. Capiche'?"

Hiei frowned. Finally, he shrugged ruefully. "Fine."

"Botan?"

"Peachy-kine," she replied cautiously, still nervous about speaking. But Hiei didn't say anything. Or even look at her for that matter. She quickly pulled out her oar and hopped on. "All aboard!"

Hiei rolled his eyes and walked over to the oar. He paused, eyeing it warily. Botan giggled. "Come on, it doesn't bite."

Hiei glared at her and hopped on. Botan suppressed another giggle when she saw how tightly he was holding on, his face taut and strained. With one final wave at Koenma, they flew out of the Reikai palace.

As they approached the portal, Botan tried to make conversation. And get started on her task. "Hiei, I have some good news to tell you."

"Hn." He continued looking out into the wind.

"I've decided to help you find a lover!"

Hiei jumped in surprise, flipping clean off the oar. At the last second, he reached up and grabbed the end with his right hand. Botan peered down at him and gasped. "Hiei! Are you alright?! Here, let me help you up!"

Hiei glared up at her. "What exactly do you mean by that?!"

Botan blinked. "I mean....I will, _help_ you UP...um..."

"No, baka! The other thing!" he snapped, swinging from side to side.

"Oh that," she replied airily. "Yes, I've decided that no one deserves to be lonely and since you certainly aren't going to help your cause, I will!"

Hiei's eyes widened in anger. "I'm barely allowing you to "test" me! You are NOT going-"

"I know!" she quipped cheerily. "This is just a bonus!"

"Great," he snapped sarcastically. "Now I get a bonus pain in the ass."

She folded her arms haughtily. "You really are a jerk sometimes, you know? The least you could say is thank you."

"Thank you?!" Hiei raged, causing the oar to tilt slightly as he increased his grip. "For what? Some air-head ferry girl sticking her nose into my personal life, trying to fix matters that don't concern her!"

Botan gasped, glaring at Hiei bitterly. "Better an air-head ferry girl than an arrogant fire demon, jerk...person..." she stammered.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "And I suppose the sticking your nose in my personal life doesn't matter? If I recall, _Botan_, you're alone as well. Perhaps I shall find a lover for you."

Botan's eyes widened in horror. "What?! No! I mean..."

Hiei smirked triumphantly. "Not so enticing, is it?"

"I'm different then you! It's different!" she retorted, flushing hotly. "I'm social and friendly-"

"Doesn't seem to be helping you in the mate department, does it?"

Botan blushed madly. "Shut up, or I'll step on your hand and make you fall!"

"Don't bother, I'll let go."

"Hiei no!" Botan cried, leaning over the oar to grab his hands. At that exact moment, Hiei swung his body up, turning the oar with his hands as he went. Botan, who had let go to help the koorime, flipped off the oar when it turned over.

She let out a shriek, but stopped when Hiei grabbed her hand. She glanced up at him, his hand the only thing keeping her from falling to her death. She gulped nervously.

Hiei gazed at her in thought for a moment. "Listen onna, I'm warning you-"

"I'm sorry Hiei," she whispered softly. "But don't you think....I mean, no one wants to be lonely right?" She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

Hiei stared at her for a few moments, frowning - as if words were right on the edge of his lips, but he didn't speak them. Finally he growled and yanked her up. "Get on," he muttered, hoisting her onto the oar.

She let out a small squeak and clutched his cloak for balance. She sat there for a minute, trembling and panting. Finally, Hiei grunted and grabbed her wrist. Roughly prying her hand off of him, he pushed her a further away from him on the oar. "I'd like to not spend the whole time on an oar this next horrific week, if you don't mind."

Botan blushed slightly and nodded, steering the oar towards the portal again. Once they had passed through, she bit her lip. "Um...Hiei?"

"Hn."

"What makes you laugh?"

"I don't laugh."

"C'mon. Everybody laughs."

"I don't."

"Are you ticklish then?"

"Put your hand down, now, onna."

"I can't believe you've never laughed."

"I don't care if you believe it or not."

"Fine. _I'm_ going to make you laugh then."

"Sure."

"Don't sound so smug!"

"Whatever."

"You're doing it again!"

"Hn."

"You can't always "hn" your way out of everything you know."

"Does NOTHING please you woman?!"

_This is going to be a long week. It's already harder than I thought..._

_This is going to be the seven hells and back..._

- - - - - - - -

* * *

Sherkoni - There's the first chapter! Just an idea I had and since I was on my HieiBotan rave, I figured I'd put it on paper. If it sucks...then it sucks and I can just delete it. n.n;; 

If not, then kindly review and I will continue. (peace sign)

(waves banner) And now I march for HieiBotan fluffliness! Or..more like I go read some ficcys! Ta!


	2. The First Day in Makai

Sherkoni - Yay! So many HieiBotan fans, thanks for all those who reviewed. (Hands packets as well) You may all have HieiBotan packet as well since you seem to be great fans! (does victory dance)

Anyways, please enjoy this chapter - I'm glad so many people seem to like it. n.n;;;

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The First Day in Makai**

**

* * *

**Botan tugged at her kimono when it snagged on yet another thorn._ Why _IS _it that every Makai plant has to have some type of pointy thing on it?! _she thought irritably, finally yanking the material free. After landing in Makai, she had tried to ask Hiei where "home" was. However, the fire demon had chosen not to answer and instead proceeded to trek through the Makai Forest, leaving her to struggle to keep up. They had walked like this for about an hour. 

She glanced up to see Hiei a good thirty yards ahead of her, barely visible through the massive trees. "Oh no," she groaned, changing her pace to a hurried run so she could catch up with the seemingly oblivious fire demon.

In her frantic efforts, she tripped over a protruding tree root, landing in an ungraceful heap on the forest floor. She groaned, closing her eyes in pain. Carefully, to avoid further injury, she hoisted herself upright. "This is turning out to be a _swell_ day," she grumbled to herself.

"That seemed a bit sarcastic," a cool voice answered to her left.

Botan whipped her head around. She gasped. There, somewhat hidden in the trees, was a magnificent centaur, it's head reaching well over seven feet. It was a male, with flowing blonde hair, bedecked with shining leaves. He had brilliant lavender eyes, piercing and unblinking. He swished his equally blonde tail impatiently. "Are you just going to stare at me all day?" he asked calmly, his voice rich with a curious, lilting accent.

Botan blushed. "Sorry....I, um...should really get going...." She reluctantly withdrew her gaze from the magnificent creature. If she didn't hurry, she'd never be able to find Hiei and he certainly wouldn't wait or feel obligated to come look for her.

"Let me take you to your friend," the centaur purred softly.

Botan's heart skipped a beat. "W-Would you? Really?" she asked hopefully, not even bothering to question how he would know she was looking for Hiei in the first place.

He chuckled. "I would. Really. Climb upon my back." He proceeded to step closer to the excited ferry girl, bending low so she would have easy access to his back. Botan nodded and cautiously placed her hands on his broad back. With a careful heave, she swung her body up, grasping his outstretched hand for balance.

"Thanks," she breathed, pulling herself upright. He simply smiled in return and started off through the forest. Botan tensed, feeling his muscles ripple and contract beneath her legs. For a few minutes, she just enjoyed the feeling. She relaxed as she started to move with him. For a few minutes, she sat like this and just enjoyed the feeling of his movement in revered silence.

Her peace did not last however as she suddenly realized they were going the wrong way. She specifically remembered Hiei's retreating form. And it had been heading in the opposite direction. "Excuse me?" she called nervously. "My friend went the other way..." She tried to point with her hand.

The centaur did not waver or reply and kept walking through the forest. Botan frowned. "Hello?" she tried again. "Can you hear me?" Still, she got no reply.

Deciding that he was probably lost in his own thoughts, she tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, my friend went in the opposite direction - we're going the wrong way."

This time, the centaur's lip curled. "We're taking a shortcut."

Botan gulped. His voice sounded different, a barely detectable..._hiss_ in the previous tone. Instantly, the peaceful feeling was gone and replace with an anxious feeling - an uneasy knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

_I have to get out of here!_

Frantically, she tried to get off the beast's back. Unfortunately, he sensed her movements and latched a hand onto her arm, stopping her descent. "You aren't going anywhere!" he snarled viciously, the soothing part of his voice now completely vanished. Botan shrieked and tried fervently to get her arm free. He only tightened his grip, dragging her closer to him. Botan clenched her eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

Suddenly, the force pulling her released pressure and she stumbled onto the forest floor, falling clumsily backwards. She opened her eyes and let out a horrified gasp. The arm that had been holding her was still latched on her arm, but was detached from the body; cut right through the middle of the forearm. She quickly ripped it off, trembling in disgust.

The next moment, Hiei landed in front of her with his back turned, sword drawn protectively. "Hiei!" she gasped in relief before her attention was abruptly turned to the centaur. It clutched his blood arm in pain, letting out loud shrieks of agony.

Botan gasped as his legs and arms suddenly shrunk and his silver fur turned into green scales. In seconds, he had turned into a serpent like creature, screeching angrily at Hiei.

"Move aside fire apparition!" he hissed. Botan shuddered at the difference in now snake-like voice. "I found this prey!"

Hiei growled and stepped so he was completely blocking Botan from view. "Mine," he snarled, letting considerable amounts of his youki break through. Sensing Hiei's power, the serpent gave a final hiss before departing into the trees.

Hiei turned to face Botan, quickly sheathing his sword. "Shapeshifter," he informed her with a frown. "He was leading you to his lair."

In spite of her fright, Botan wanted to cry over the loss of such a beautiful creature. It would have killed her, and she was sad over losing it. That was power. She couldn't stop trembling.

"Leave it to you to do something stupid like this," Hiei continued in apparent annoyance.

Botan shook her head and continued trembling. "H-Help m-me up?" she whispered, reaching out her hand. Hiei rolled his eyes, but grabbed onto her hand anyway, quickly yanking her to her feet. As soon as her feet connected with solid ground, she felt her blood rushing to her head and the forest started spinning before her eyes. She clutched Hiei's cloak desperately, burying her face into the black fabric.

Hiei tensed and took an uncertain step backwards, but Botan only held on tighter. She never wanted to leave his side, Makai was far too dangerous without him. The realization of how close she had come to death made Botan shake with fear. She stared up at him with teary eyes. "I-" she never finished her sentence, suddenly passing out.

**oOo**

Botan awoke to the soft smell of hemlock and pine. She was sleeping upon the most comfortable bed she had ever been on. It was one of those electric ones - she kept rocking in even, firm motions. She yawned and snuggled deeper into her dark pillow, relishing in it's soft content.

"Are you awake yet?" her bed snapped. Botan's eyes flew open in surprise. Her eyes met two angry crimson orbs. She gulped - Hiei was her bed! Those electric motions were his steps and her pillow had been his shoulder. She laughed nervously.

He growled and dropped her promptly on the forest ground. She winced in pain. "Ow..."

"Now listen," he said pointedly, glaring down at her. "I didn't get to say this to you before because you passed out."

Botan gazed up at him curiously.

"If I have to be burdened with you for an entire week, you have to show some common sense. Apparently, as you demonstrated two hours ago-"

"I've been asleep for two hours?!"

"Yes, now shut up - I'm not finished."

Botan clamped her mouth shut.

"As you demonstrated two hours ago, you're not capable of such common sense. Koenma will have me thrown in prison if any thing happens to you so you now have to walk _in front_ of me so I can make sure you don't do anything else stupid."

Botan winced. "Sorry..." she muttered, not wanting to spark his anger even more. She certainly didn't want to have to fend for herself in Makai. She shuddered at the memory of the shapeshifter.

"And," Hiei continued as if she hadn't spoken, "you had better keep a decent pace. I already had to be reduced to walking since you were with me, slowing my pace by at least 4 times. Then I had to save your ass, wasting away another half an hour. And then I had to carry you which slowed me down even more. Not to mention I had to cover the ground I'd already covered. I could have been to Ningenkai and back two times by now!"

Botan ran a finger through the dirt. "Well apparently _somebody's_ had way too much time to be mad at me..."

Hiei growled. Botan laughed nervously and stood to her feet. "Sorry, don't get so mad! I'll walk in front of you and I'll walk fast."

Hiei folded his arms and glared at her silently. Botan quickly turned away so she wouldn't laugh. If she hadn't known better, she would've said Hiei was pouting. She started to walk forward and Hiei followed behind her.

"You know," Botan said after a few moments. "You shouldn't be so temperamental. Your girlfriend is really going to hate it if you yell at her all the time."

Hiei fumed behind her. "First of all - I won't be having a "girlfriend" anytime soon and secondly, if for some bizarre reason I did, she wouldn't be stupid enough to follow a shapeshifter. Especially when it imitates a centaur because THERE ARE NO CENTAURS IN MAKAI."

Botan narrowed her eyes and tried not to look embarrassed. "Whatev- Oh my gosh!" She suddenly stopped, causing Hiei to bump into her.

"Baka! What are you doing?!" he snapped after recollecting himself.

Botan didn't answer, but began rummaging through the pockets of her kimono. "Where did I put it? I have to write that down..." she mumbled to herself, still searching through the folds. Finally, she pulled out a small pink notebook. "There it is!" She opened it and began scribbling in it, using her knee as a desk.

Hiei watched her for a few moments before his curiosity (and patience) wore thin. "What are you doing?" he asked tightly, giving the notebook a reprimanding look.

"Writing down that you want your girlfriend to not be stupid and have survival instincts..." she mumbled, still scribbling.

Hiei blushed. "What?!"

Botan closed the notebook with a happy grin. "I'm finding you a lover, remember?"

"I-" he stuttered. Hiei let his mouth open again, as if to say something, but he remained silent.

Botan shrugged. "While I have it out, I might as well get something done."

He gave her the same bewildered look.

"So..." She tapped her chin with her pen. "Let's begin with....what's your favorite color?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not walking - we're trying to keep a fast pace," he finally answered.

Botan frowned and turned to her left, starting into a very powered walk. Hiei blinked in surprise and hurried to catch up with her. "Now," she huffed between her relentless speed. "What's your favorite color?"

"I don't have one," he answered, perfectly fine with the pace.

"Well then let's find you one," she answered. "How about black?"

"Black isn't a color. It is in essence simply a hole that absorbs all colors and therefore cannot become one."

Botan simply nodded, but hurriedly opened her notebook and scribbled under the page labeled - "Hiei's Personality" - _insightful and intelligent._

Suddenly, they broke into a clearing. Botan sighed with relief. She was tired of all the roots and thorns that were bruising and cutting her shins. She felt Hiei's hand grab her shoulder.

"We'll stop here," he told her, walking past her, releasing her shoulder. Botan stared at him for a moment in silence. She couldn't tell if it was because his hand left her shoulder tingling or the fact that he seemed fine when she was panting for breath from her strenuous pace.

Hiei turned and peered at her quizzically. "What are you staring at?"

Botan blushed. "Nothing! Sorry...."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, but turned back around. He quickly left in a flit of black. Botan gasped, finally registering what had just happened. "Hiei!" she yelled. She froze, getting no reply. He had left her! She felt herself beginning to panic, the clearing becoming eerily dark.

Suddenly, she felt something move behind her. She shrieked and summoned her oar, frantically swinging it behind her. She gasped, seeing a familiar fire demon instead of the nasty purple demon she had imagined. Hiei caught the end of her oar expertly with his hand, the other holding a small pile of wood. Her eyes widened in surprise. He smirked, raising a taunting eyebrow. "My you're jumpy."

She yanked her oar back and dematerialized it. "You scared me, that's all," she snapped, a red tint rinsing over her cheeks.

He chuckled quietly. "Okay."

She gasped. "You....you just laughed!" she said in astonishment.

Hiei rolled his eyes and quickly turned away, the lightest tint of pink on his cheeks. Botan giggled. "I knew you had to think SOMETHING was funny."

Hiei turned back to her, a cocky smirk on his lips. "Yes, ditzy, easily scared ferry girls."

Botan blushed. "Just because I haven't lived in Makai all my life like you..."

Hiei narrowed his eyes and frowned. He brushed by her, dumping the wood on the ground.

Botan winced. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. "Are you making a fire?" she asked meekly, trying to steer the subject in a different direction.

"Do you want to sleep without it?" he asked, his voice low and annoyed, turning to glare at her.

She flinched at his harsh tone. "No..." she mumbled, staring at the ground. He sighed in resign, turning back his task. She watched as he blasted out a small indent in the ground using his youki and placed the wood in. She briefly wondered how he would start the fire when a flame emerged from his finger. She had forgotten he was a fire demon.

She plopped on the ground when the wood started to ignite. She set her notebook and pen on the ground next to her. Her pen started rolling through the dirt towards the fire. "Oh no!" she said, scrambling after the pen. But it rolled into the edge of the pit before she could get there. "My pen!"

Hiei quickly bent down and grabbed the pen, tossing it into the dirt. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against speaking for the moment and closed his mouth.

"Thanks Hiei - is your hand okay?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

Hiei looked surprised, but quickly covered it with his usual emotionless mask. "The fire and heat doesn't hurt my hand," he replied shortly.

Botan nodded and reached to grab her pen. "Don't touch it!" Hiei tried to warn her, but it was too late.

Her finger landed on the pen and she immediately retaliated, wincing in pain. "Ouch!" she yipped, holding her now burnt finger. Hiei sighed and knelt next to her, taking her hand in his own. He raised her finger so he could look at it. "I told you not to touch it," he reprimanded softly.

"Sorry," she whispered, watching his face examine her finger. Suddenly, he stood up, pulling her up with him. He took her to the other side of fire and sat down, pulling her down to his side.

He ripped off an excess piece of bandage from his own arm and brought it to her finger. He wrapped it around slowly, holding her hand still with his other hand. Botan sighed. Today hadn't been a good idea at all. Maybe she should just give up her attempts and go back to Spiritworld. She had been nothing but a nuisance to Hiei since they had gotten to Makai.

"Red," he suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"That's my favorite color."

Botan stared at him for a moment. "Really?" she finally asked.

He shrugged. "I guess."

Botan smiled. "You don't have to pretend to have a favorite color just to answer my question."

He smirked at her, pausing in his bandaging. "Believe me, I wouldn't." He tucked the final piece of bandage in, her finger now carefully wrapped. "I just decided I wanted to know which color I preferred over the others."

Botan grinned. "That's a good reason." She paused, noticing he hadn't released her hand. He noticed as well and quickly let go, drawing his hand back. She blushed and turned away, drawing her knees to her chin.

"What's your favorite color?"

Botan started. "What? My favorite color?"

He remained silent, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, um...green I guess," she said, staring into the fire.

Hiei smirked, leaning back on his elbows. "I'll make sure that the mate I choose for you likes the color green then."

Botan whipped her head around to glare at him. "You were serious about that?!"

He grinned devilishly. "I can always withdraw my attempts..." His face grew serious. "But you have to as well."

"Hiei," Botan sighed. "I'm not lonely and I'll find love if I want it - which I do. But you seem to be so lonely. It's my duty to help you!"

Hiei gave her a weird look before closing his eyes and placing his hands behind his neck casually. "Green it is then."

Botan rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know that opposites are supposed to attract. He'd probably match me better if he liked the contrasting color of green."

Hiei opened one eye curiously. "What's the contrasting color of green?"

"It's-" Botan froze, suddenly remembering what the color was. She blushed and tried to avoid Hiei's gaze. "Um...I don't remember."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. In the next second he was on his feet, looking to the trees about 15 feet away.

"Where are you going?" Botan asked, sitting up straighter to look at him.

Hiei pointed to the trees. "I'm going to sleep."

Botan got a look of fear and worry on her face. "O-Over there?"

"I always sleep in trees," he replied impatiently.

Botan bit her lip. "Would you..." she swallowed, gathering her courage. "Stay with me? Please?"

Hiei stared at her before glancing at the trees and then to the fire in disgust. Finally he sat back down. "Until you go to sleep," he muttered. Botan smiled, and laid down in the grass, trying to look thankful. But she didn't want him to just stay until she went to sleep. She was scared some demon would come in the middle of the night and.... she trailed off, shuddering at the thought.

An idea passed through her mind. She faked a yawn and closed her eyes, scooting closer to Hiei's form. She kept slowly scooting until she could feel his body next to hers. She almost reconsidered her plan when she felt him tense uncomfortably, but then the thought of demons passed through her mind again.

"Onna!" he hissed irritably. "Onna! Baka, spaz - how could you fall asleep that fast?!"

Botan answered by latching onto his arm and letting out another yawn. She heard him groan miserably.

* * *

Sherkoni - Well there is the second chapter, hope you all enjoyed. Not much else to say but please review! n.n;; 


	3. Shopping in Makai?

Sherkoni - Finally! Back from Camp Shinob! Internet! (glomps computer) I had my journal though, so I could write down ideas if they came. --;;; Not that they did.  
  
Anyways, a very wonderful authoress who had the full capability of updating when she pleased made an effort to update before I got home late last night. THANK YOU SAEKA! This chapter is dedicated to you!   
  
- - - - - - -   
  
**Chapter 3  
  
Shopping in Makai?**

**-----------------------------  
**  
"They're WHAT?!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"She didn't say why and it's only for a week!" Koenma snapped, rubbing his ears. "Show some self control!"  
  
"But..." Yusuke couldn't stop the shock that filled him. "It's Hiei we're talking about here!"  
  
"Yet again, she didn't say why..." Koenma ground out for the twentieth time.  
  
"Ten bucks says Botan kills him with her bat before the weeks over," Kuwabara said with a cocky grin.  
  
"Ten says Hiei barbecues her before the weeks over," Yusuke argued, giving his friend a challenging smile.  
  
Kuwabara leapt to his feet and stretched out his hand. "I'll take that bet - only not literally. I bet Botan comes back because she gave up her cause and can't stand Hiei."  
  
Yusuke clasped his hand. "Fine, and I bet she comes back because Hiei forces her to or she's scared."  
  
Kuwabara released his hand with a cocky grin. "Well alright then." He turned to Koenma. "Want to join in on the bet?"  
  
Koenma thought for a moment, remembering Botan's determined face. "Okay, I bet that she stays the whole week."  
  
Yusuke busted into laughter. "It's a good thing you're rich, 'cause you're going to lose this bet!" He glance at a certain red-head that was seated in the corner. "Sorry Kurama...there isn't much left to bet on that would be a logical choice, but you can if you want..."  
  
The fox demon twirled a rose around in his hand before glancing up at Yusuke. "I'll bet," he said smoothly, glancing at the other three. "I bet...." he paused, examining their curious faces. "That she stays the week because.....they fall in love."  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke stared at him with wide eyes before letting out large whoops of laughter. "Prepare to cough up 30 bucks Kurama!"  
  
Kurama smiled softly. "We'll see." (1)  
  
**oOo  
**  
Botan groaned and stirred from her slumber, lazily rolling to her side. _Where am I?_ she thought groggily, daring to open her eyes. She instantly regretted that action and clenched her eyes in pain. _Stupid sun..._  
  
Carefully this time, she tried again. As her eyes adjusted to the light, an almost burnt out fire swam into her view and she began to recall exactly where she was and what she was doing. With a start she remembered the "well-executed" plan she had carried out to ease her demon trodden fears. She also realized she hadn't been holding Hiei's arm when she woke up.  
  
Cautiously, she turned her head to the left side. There, laying peacefully on his side, face slightly ashen from the smoke, was Hiei. Botan was surprised he had stayed even though she had obviously released his arm. Or maybe he had just given up and fallen asleep.  
  
Suddenly, his face twitched and the corners of his mouth turned down slightly in a concentrated frown. Before she could stop herself, she let out a giggle.  
  
After her amusement died down, she gave the oblivious fire demon a soft smile. She turned away, starting to restless. She was tempted to wake Hiei up to ease her impatience, but another look at his peaceful face canceled out that desire. She started fiddling with her hands and finally noticed how dirty they were.  
  
She raised them to her face, crinkling her nose in disgust as she observed her dirt-etched fingers. "Ew..." she muttered to herself.  
  
Being as quiet as she could, she rose to her feet, facing the direction of the forest. She started to head towards the trees, intending to find a water source where she could clean up a little. Suddenly, she froze, remembering her fears of the ruthless demons that dwelt in Makai. She stood rooted in her position between Hiei and the forest, glancing uncertainly back and forth between the two.  
  
Finally, she decided that she wouldn't go far enough to get lost, she definitely wouldn't talk to strangers and if something DID happen, she could scream and Hiei would save her. Or....she hoped.  
  
Mind made up, she trudged into the forest, but she couldn't shake the nervous feeling that fluttered in her stomach. As she entered the dense tress, she tried to listen for the sound of water. To her surprise, she heard a soft bubbling noise. Filling with excitement, she ran towards the sound. She pushed her way through trees and bushes, straining her ears for the ever-growing sound.   
  
Suddenly, she pushed through a tangle of vines and branches and came upon a small hot spring. Situated between hefty boulders and long grasses, the steamy water seemed to call out to her. Breathlessly, she bent low and ran a hand through the sultry liquid, wincing as the heat stung at her hand. She sighed. Relaxing in the beautiful spring would be very soothing...  
  
She grimaced, running a hand over her pink kimono. She had nothing to _relax_ in. Unless....  
  
She blushed at the mere thought of bathing nude. With a defeated sigh, she quickly washed her hands and stood up to leave. She pushed blindly through the vines again and almost collided with Hiei. She let out a surprised squeal and clutched the blouse of her kimono. "Hiei! You scared the hell out of me!" She glared up at his face, surprised to see the definite relief that passed over his features. Had he been....._worried_ about her?   
  
That look was quickly replaced by anger, however. "Baka! What in Makai's name are you doing out here?!" he snapped.  
  
She straightened defensively. "I was finding water to wash my hands in, thank you!"  
  
He growled angrily, but once again bit back the retort he desperately wanted to shout at her. "Whatever," came the toneless reply.  
  
Botan's face suddenly brightened, as if she were getting an idea. "Hey, um, what are we doing today?"  
  
Hiei tightened bitterly at the way she said "we". He gave an unknowing shrug and turned away.  
  
If anything, the vague reply only made her face brighten more. "Nothing as of yet?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her hopeful tone, but remained silent.  
  
"I have something we can do!" she said happily, taking his silence as a no. She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Come here, I have to show you something!"  
  
Before he could attempt to resist, she dragged him through the tangle of bushes and vines, only stopping when they were both through. She grinned at the simple setting, the longing evident in her eyes. "Look, a hot spring!"  
  
Hiei grunted. "So?"  
  
"So," she said, turning to look at him with pleading eyes. "Doesn't it sound simply marvelous to just relax in it?"  
  
He observed the steamy water with a bored frown. "No."  
  
Botan rolled her eyes in irritation. "Well _I_ want to, and don't try to tell me no. You just said we weren't doing anything today."  
  
"Hn," he replied with a smirk. "Who said I was going to say no? I'd love to get you out of my hair." He turned to leave, but Botan quickly grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait," she rushed out, her cheeks turning a soft shade of red.  
  
He glared at her in annoyance. "What?"  
  
She lowered her eyes from his piercing gaze nervously. "Well, you see I...um, don't have anything to bathe in..."  
  
Hiei snorted.  
  
"It isn't funny!" Botan snapped, angrily releasing his arm. "I just want you to take me back to Ningenkai to go buy a swimsuit!"  
  
Hiei's eyes widened in anger. "What? I'm not going all the way to Ningenkai for you!"  
  
"You don't have anything else to do!"  
  
He grit his teeth and glowered at her for a few moments, trying to think of a way out of going all the way to the human world while still ensuring that she spent a good few hours in the hot spring - out of his way. Suddenly, he got an idea. "So you need a swimsuit?" He smirked.  
  
Botan placed her hands on her hips. "Yes!"  
  
He gave her a devilish smile. "Say no more."  
  
**oOo  
**  
"The Makai Marketplace!" Botan shrieked as another demon bumped into her, knocking her off balance.  
  
"Why not?" Hiei asked innocently, walking ahead of her. "They sell everything."  
  
"I didn't know the Makai had a marketplace!" she yelled over the crowd.   
  
Hiei grinned back at her. "They're scattered here and there."  
  
Botan winced as another demon pushed by her. Manners were obviously not a big part of these demon's values.  
  
Finally, they stopped in front of an elaborate tent. Hiei waved a hand towards the items displayed. "Knock yourself out."   
  
Botan looked at the small head bands and scarf material. "I'm looking for swimsuits Hiei," she said skeptically.  
  
Hiei gave her a sly grin. "Those are swimsuits."  
  
Her eyes widened in horror. "W-What?" she gasped, giving the "swimsuits" a reprimanding look. Cautiously, as if the material were poisonous, she lifted up a scanty suit. "You can't expect me to wear THAT!"   
  
Hiei shrugged. "I'm not saying you do. But I am saying you wear that or nothing because I'm not hauling your ass to Ningenkai."  
  
Botan blushed hotly and looked back down at the scanty cloth she held in her hand. It was a vibrant mixture of blue - about the same color as her hair. Unfortunately she doubted if all the material sewn together would cover all she wanted covered. She gulped nervously, turning it over in her hand.  
  
"It's not like any one is going to see you," Hiei said calmly, giving her a "hurry-up-already" look.  
  
She stared at him. He would never admit to it, but his words were actually comforting. She gave a small nod and stuffed the swimsuit into her kimono. Hiei quickly gave the shop owner a few gold coins and followed Botan away from the tent.   
  
An hour later, they were back at the same clearing. Botan had no idea how Hiei had found the same spot again so easily, but she wasn't going to ask questions. She turned to walk into the same spot in the forest, but paused when she realized Hiei wasn't following. "Hiei? Aren't you coming?"  
  
Hiei looked like he'd rather tell Yukina he was her brother. "I told you - no. I don't want to relax in "  
  
"Oh I know that," Botan interrupted. "I meant, aren't you coming into the forest with me?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "No. Why would I?"  
  
She blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, well....I sort of figured you'd stand watch..." Seeing his disagreeable frown, she tried again. "I just don't want some sicko demon walking in on me."  
  
Hiei seemed to consider this option, a slight worry glinting in his red eyes. After a few moments, he rolled his eyes. "Fine - but don't expect me to stand right outside the bushes like some sort of body guard."  
  
(Five Minutes Later)  
  
_I can't believe I'm sitting here like her bloody body guard!_ Hiei raged to himself, sitting angrily in front of the bushes and vines that blocked the hot spring from view. He fingered his sword, glaring at the ground furiously.  
  
Suddenly, his demon hearing caught a soft splash and he knew Botan had entered the water. He tried to get his mind to think of how he could slip away without her noticing, but instead his elite demonic senses caught every movement she made. Every time she shifted, the water would roll onto the grass and he heard it. Damn ferry onna.  
  
He growled, a nagging voice in the back of his mind teased him, taunting him with crazy ideas, each one more suggestive than the last. Frowning, he shook them off and verbalized his annoyance. "Hurry up. We don't have all day," he snapped, then muttered under his breath. "Just like a female to take forever."   
  
"I just barely got in!" came the annoyed reply.  
  
He growled again and folded his arms across his chest to restrain himself. "Then let me leave!"  
  
"Don't you dare!" she threatened loudly. "This swimsuit is embarrassing enough without having some demon see me!"  
  
Digging the heel of his boot into the soft ground, he kept back his riposte and held in his anger. But after another few minutes of blind torture, he lost his patience. "Get out NOW."  
  
"No!"  
  
He growled. "Yes!"  
  
Suddenly, she let out a terrified scream. Her shriek became spluttered and Hiei was instantly at his feet. In seconds he had cut down the impending vines and was by the spring's bank. He nervously scanned the area for Botan, but he couldn't see her. Did she drown? Did someone take her? He looked at the other side of the spring, but there was just a moss covered boulder - no where for the culprit to escape.  
  
Suddenly, two wet arms snaked around his waist and yanked him down into the hot water. Spluttering indignantly, Hiei resurfaced to the sound of amused laughter. "Now that you need to dry yourself off, maybe I can relax a bit," Botan said simply, sinking to the other side of the spring, the water up to her shoulders.   
  
Glaring at the now relaxing Botan, Hiei silently crept up behind her, moving smoothly through the water without a sound. Placing his hands quickly on her shoulders, he hooked his right foot in front of hers. Pushing her to the side with his hands at the same time that he pulled his foot back, Hiei returned the favor as the maneuver had Botan pitching face forward before she could react, effectively dunking her.   
  
Completely shocked, the deity came up spluttering, one hand coming up to wipe away her wet hair which was now plastered in her face. The growl she issued nearly matched Hiei's as she used her open palms to push the water from her side forward, causing a small wave of water to splash up and into the fire demon's face. Hiei was shocked to say the least.  
  
Without pausing to think, Hiei copied Botan's move, using his arms to cause a larger wave of water to surge her way. She let out a surprised squeal as the wave drove her to step back a bit. His lip quirked in amusement as she retaliated.   
  
"Stop it!" she gasped, spitting out excess water. Giving him a mischievous smirk, she took the silent opportunity to splash him again. A smirk crept onto Hiei's lips, as if he were beginning to actually enjoy their mock warfare, each bombarding the other with wave after wave of steamy spring water.   
  
Finally, when Hiei had Botan's shoulders again, preparing to dunk her, she let out a delighted giggle. "Okay! Okay! I surrender, you win!"  
  
Hiei smirked and let go, shifting through the water to where he was in front of her. "I always win," he replied slyly, his eyes sharpened with triumph.   
  
Botan giggled. "You do not." She sighed and wiped the hair that was clinging to her shoulders. "I wasn't going to get my hair wet you know."  
  
Hiei's lip curled and he splashed her again. As she looked up to glare at him he gave her a derisive smile. "And I wasn't going to get wet at all."  
  
She smiled sheepishly. "I guess we're even then..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Botan watched the water swirl around his chest, his black shirt clinging to his body with water-logged sultry. After she stopped pondering about how well defined his chest was, she began to realize that while he was fully dressed, she was only wearing that tiny swimsuit. "We are NOT even!"  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Wha--"  
  
"You knew full well that Makai only sold skanky swimsuits, didn't you!?" she snapped irritably, suddenly making sure that her shoulders were covered by the water.  
  
Hiei hadn't remembered. As much as he tried to stop it, images of Botan wearing said swimsuit were creeping into his mind. He blushed slightly and quickly stammered, "N-No.."  
  
Botan glared at him. "Don't lie to me," she hissed, jabbing him forcefully in the chest. She let her finger rest on his chest before giving an annoyed sighed. "All guys are the same."  
  
Hiei angrily snatched her hand away, giving her a bitter glare. "How dare you imply that I'm some kind of...." He glanced down at his hand, his thumb pressed against her palm and his fingers wrapped around her one. His mind screamed to release it immediately, but his body betrayed his thoughts. Instead of letting go of her hand, his fingers began to ghost a trail down her arm. He felt her body let out a soft tremor and he froze.   
  
She stared up at him with wide eyes. "What....what are you doing?" She glanced at her own hand that had somehow found it's way to his arm. She choked, "What are WE doing?"  
  
Hiei looked at her, his eyes glazed over, and his mind slowly absorbed her question through the slight haze that surrounded his head. _She did it to me again,_ he cursed.  
  
"Hn," he snorted as he removed his arm placidly. "You are washing. Hurry and finish," he growled out as he exited the pool of water.  
  
She glared at his retreating back, blushing hotly. _Hypocritical jerk..._ she thought, fervently rubbing the tingling spot on her arm where Hiei's hand had stopped. Hiei ignored her and proceeded to dry himself off. Grumbling to herself, Botan quickly finished and exited the spring as well, snatching up her kimono as she went.

--------------------------------  
  
Sherkoni - Meh, that is a really crappy place to end it, but I can't type anymore. I wants to sleep...(sheepish grin)   
  
1 - We're all rooting for Kurama, aren't we? n.n;;


	4. Swords, Oars and Showers

Sherkoni - (nervous laugh) Yeah...sorry about the rather longer-than-usual wait. n.n; Thank you for the reviews...77...(faints)

Kurama - (nudges Sherkoni with his foot) Um...well, I suppose we should just continue on without her. -.-;

Yusuke - (clears throat) I'm a very skilled story-teller, actually. (cough) Once upon a time-

Koenma - It's not once upon time, it already started dingwat.

Yusuke - (eyebrow twitches) Well EXCUSE me. Ahem, this chapter Botan runs back to Spiritworld because Hiei threatened her with his Fist of the Mortal Flame, so I win the bet.

Kuwabara - (cough)Cheater(cough)

Yusuke - (-.-)o ANYWAY. Then they get back together and make out and sleep tog-

Keiko - --SLAP!-- Yusuke, you pervert!

Yusuke - X.x

Kurama - Hey where is Hiei and Botan? They were here...

Kuwabara - . - . - x.x I don't know.

Koenma - (opens random door with Hiei and Botan in it)

Botan - (yanks away) There's that eyelash! (cough) Hiei had an eyelash...on his...yeah. Right Hiei?

Hiei - (dazed smile)

Botan - (blush)

Koenma - (sweatdrop) Okay. (pulls door closed again) They aren't in there!

Everyone else - (anime fall)

Sherkoni - (wakes up) Erm....yes! Bow before me!

Kurama - x. Story. Now. (uses Rosewhip as rope to force Sherkoni to type)

Sherkoni - .'o Meep..

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Swords, Oars and Showers**

**

* * *

**

Botan yawned, rolling her shoulders, trying to remove the laxness from the steamy, spring water. Her eyes idly wandered around the campsite, unknowingly searching for a certain fire demon. In moments they locked on their target, holding her brain's interest for some time. Suddenly, she snapped out of her reverie, finally realizing she had been staring at Hiei as he polished his sword. She quickly turned her head away, but with nothing else to look at, she quickly became bored. 

With an exaggerated stretch, she rose to her feet and sauntered quietly over to the koorime. "Hiei?" She tried to make her face look as sweet as possible.

"Hn." His face didn't even twitch from his concentrated frown and he continued polishing.

She rolled her eyes, disappointed that her 'helpless-and-sweet' look had been wasted. And it usually worked so well. She decided to ask him anyway, despite her loss of advantage she had planned on. "I was thinking...why don't we go do something fun? You know, there has to be something to do around here..."

Hiei's eyes flickered up to her for a brief instant, but then trained back to his now blinding sword. "Demons' idea of fun is killing each other. Go ahead - be home before dark, though."

Botan growled at the amused sarcasm in his voice. "You....you are just so...impossible!" she spat, finally becoming too far irritated. When he didn't respond to her outburst once again, she turned on her heel and stomped back to the spot she had been sitting before.

She hugged her knees to her chest, letting her usually mild temper simmer down. She rocked slowly back and forth, observing the various plants and vegetation, instantly reminded of Kurama. From there her mind wandered to the other members of the Reikai Tentai, her friends and her work. And of course, thinking of those things brought Hiei back to her mind. She let out a loud groan, her voice sounding very desperate, "Puh-leeeeeeeeeeeaaassse!!"

Suddenly a sword whizzed towards her, landing with a soft thud in the dirt next to her. She let out a surprised shriek and scrambled away from the sword. "What was that for?!" she squealed, turning around to glare at Hiei who looked just as surprised as her.

He let out soft pants, his face slight dampened from sweat. "That," he pointed an accusing finger at her, "was your fault. Don't interrupt me when I'm training."

Botan blinked a few times. He had been training? Well that was news to her. "I didn't know you were training!"

Hiei rolled his eyes and walked over to her, snatching his sword up from the ground. He pointed the blade to the ground a few feet to the left of him. "Sit. Don't move. Don't speak," he commanded bluntly, turning to leave. "I can't guarantee I'll miss next time if you interrupt me when I'm focused on training."

"For how long?!"

"What?"

"How long will you be training!"

He lifted a shoulder in a barely detectable uncertainty. "I lose track of time."

Botan's jaw dropped. "W-Wait! I don't want to just sit there for who knows how long!"

He gave her a flat look. "Fine - since you insist - three hours."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. She opened her mouth, trying to stutter words of protest, but Hiei turned and after walking a good distance away, began training again. In minutes, his black shape became too much of a blur for Botan to track. "Great," she grumbled, placing her chin in her open palms. "I can't even watch him train."

She kept to his order and didn't move or speak. She tried to watch his movements, but the only time she couldn't even make out his form was when he stopped, stillborn in the air, flourishing a few perfected strokes before starting off again. Using her finger, she tried to copy his beautifully painted sword skills, but it only dampened her spirits. Her finger couldn't bend the right ways. Suddenly, an idea passed through her mind. She nervously glanced towards the black blur flitting around through the grass and air. Being as careful and quiet as she could, she rose to her feet. When she remained in one piece, she dared to take a cautious step in the opposite direction Hiei was training. She froze, waiting for a sword to come slicing through her gut, but she remained in the same spot, trembling, but unscathed.

With a satisfied smirk, she continued to trek away from the fire demon. She stopped after good distance, away from harms way, but still being able to see Hiei training. If you count witnessing the grass shift every now and then "seeing".

"This will give me something to do for awhile," she murmured to herself, summoning her oar to her hand. With an amused smile, she thrust her sword outward, swinging it in small circles. She sashayed a few steps to the side, thrashing her oar in an X in front of her. She tried to imagine she had the skill and form of Hiei, racing through the air, cutting through the wind like an artist brushes across a canvas.

With a quiet giggle, she realized she probably looked like an idiot, not a talented swordsman, but she was amusing herself pretending. She continued to thrust and swing her oar, spinning and thrashing it to copy moves she had seen with centuries of being the Grim Reaper. After lunging particularly hard, she spun on her foot to keep her balance, swinging her oar around as she spun.

She paused, a bit dizzy, but somewhat proud. Grinning like a triumphant child, she tried her 'spin-move' again, twirling around like a lovesick ballerina. Deciding that she liked her new thought of move, she thrust again, swinging her oar in a circle as she spun. Before she could stop herself, she let out a gleeful laugh, stepping to do it again.

"What IS that?" an amused, deep voice suddenly pierced the air.

Botan froze in mid-spin, turning to see Hiei standing with his arms folded precariously across his chest. Her face turned a beet red in embarrassment. "Um..." She stumbled for words, trying to hold on to whatever dignity she had left. "That's my new move."

He raised an eyebrow, his head tilting slightly to the right. "Oh? What do you call it?"

"The..." Botan said slowly, twisting her hands in the folds of kimono. "Um...Twirl of Raging Death!"

It was only his ever present pride that kept Hiei from releasing a grin. Instead, he managed a small nod of acknowledgment. He was surprised he didn't give her an uncomely insult for the ridiculously childish 'move' she found so entertaining. But he found it oddly....charming, that she was trying to swordplay on her own. _No, not charming, _he corrected himself_, Amusing because she could never be in my league of skill even if she devoted her life to it. Not charming....or appealing. _

"What?" she said, averting her gaze in annoyance. "I know what you're thinking, but I don't care."

"The day you know what I'm thinking is the day Kuwabara produces intelligence," he argued lightly, before his lips curved upward tauntingly. "I wasn't downgrading your new "move" either. But your form _is_ atrocious."

Botan gave him a flat look. "Oh I'm so disappointed. I've practiced it all of five minutes WITHOUT any instruction. My life's goal! Thrashed! Beaten! Stomped upon by th-"

"Shut up, sarcasm doesn't become you," Hiei interrupted, giving her a dull look. When she simply blushed a light pink and looked away, he slowly brought the tip of his blade to the side of her oar dangling from her hand. "First, slow, triangular movement."

She gazed up at him in bewilderment. "Excuse me?"

He smirked at her slowly, his eyes darkening mysteriously. In a flash, she understood. She raised her oar up, giving him a confident grin. "How do I do it?"

He replied by taking the oar from her hands, placing his sword there instead. "If you're first learning, you should learn with a real sword so you don't develop bad habits."

She turned it over carefully in her hands, surprised at how light it was. "Wow," she softly voiced her thoughts. "It's a lot lighter than I would've thought. I would have thought one of the best swordsmen in Makai would have a heavy, powerful sword..."

"First of all," Hiei corrected curtly. "THE best swordsman in Makai. Secondly, heavy doesn't mean powerful. And finally, it's not light." He flicked his wrist carelessly, as if brushing off a fly.

Botan gasped in surprise as she suddenly toppled to the ground, the sword pinning her hands to the ground. She grit her teeth and tugged, but the once light sword was now too heavy to even lift. She glanced up to see Hiei smirking triumphantly down at her. She wanted to strangle him.

"My youki held most of the weight for you," he informed her before his eyes glowed for an instant and Botan felt the weight leave her hands. With a blush, she stood again, raising his sword in front of her.

He nodded and began to teach her the basic movements of simple swordplay. "Block. Again," he directed as they slowly positioned their swords in the way he had showed her. He paused again, naming the positions and showing her where to place the sword. She was surprisingly a fast learner and soon they were slowly playing out the moves. "1, 3, 7, slow...good. 2, 4, 8, triangular stroke....good. Block, twice - lunge. Very good."

Botan beamed from the rare praise. "Thank you."

"Faster?" he inquired, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Botan smirked. "I should hope so. I'm getting rather bored."

Hiei gave a soft chuckle before thrusting the small wooden handle of her oar at her. This time without issuing any commands, they sailed through the movements, not the speed of a battle, but fast enough you had to know what you were doing. After the set was finished, Hiei withdrew and gave her an appraising look. "You really aren't half bad. For your first time."

Botan grinned. "I actually kind of like it!" She pointed her sword teasingly at his chest. "Come mistro, teach me harder steps."

He put a finger on the edge of the blade and guided it away from him with a slight push. "You need to master the basics first."

Botan let out an exasperated sigh. "What do you mean? I know them well enough! It was easy the last time! I need something harder."

Hiei shook his head. "Hardly. A week or two more at least to master the basics."

Botan frowned, starting to get slightly irritated. "I just sparred with you, a master at it, and I thought it was incredibly easy!" She placed her hands on her hips. "I think I'm a little better than you think."

He snorted. "I think your heads been inflated too much by my casual adulation."

Botan pushed the sword at him again. "I'll prove it."

His eyes narrowed, his mouth tightening in subdued anger. He ran the edge of her oar along his blade. "I'm waiting." It was time to knock her off the cloud she seemed to be riding.

Botan set her face determinedly and lunged for the fire demon. He smirked before blocking -the simple block he had just taught her- with expert ease, guiding the edge of her oar in just the right place, knocking the sword out of her hand and into his.

Botan gaped in surprise, her hand still suspended in the air. Hiei simply gazed at her with his usual cold mask. After a few moments that felt like an eternity, she blushed hotly, dropping her hand in embarrassment. "Maybe I do need a lot more practice."

He handed her back her oar, remaining silent for his part. He sheathed his sword, his hot gaze never leaving Botan's face.

She dematerialized her oar and looked up, almost forced to take a step backwards from his intense gaze. She started to get nervous, but then she realized that Hiei's eyes always had that fiery spirit in them. Wait...when had she noticed that?

"You coming or will we have the pleasure of standing out here all night?" Hiei suddenly broke the silence, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Botan started, glancing around in surprise at the shadowed clearing. "Shoot!" she exclaimed in disappointment.

Hiei's face twisted into innocent confusion. "What?"

"I missed the sunset again!"

He rolled his eyes. "Hn, baka onna..." he muttered.

"Don't 'baka onna' me. I've never seen a Makai sunset before," she whined quietly.

Hiei snorted. "Whatever. Let's go."

"Can you see anything?" Botan whispered, as she stumbled on a protruding stick, invisible in the dark.

The koorime offered no reply, but simply raised his left hand. A small, dark flame sprang into existence, lighting the path for her underused eyes. She touched his shoulder to show her gratitude, and followed close behind.  
They reached camp and Hiei started a small fire again. Botan laid back in the trampled grass where she had slept before. She was grateful when Hiei took his place next to her and she was saved having to ask for his protection again.

Suddenly, she remembered that she hadn't written hardly anything in her notebook! She whipped it out and flipped it open, taking out her pen as well. She held the slightly burnt writing tool in her hand, fondly remembering how Hiei had gently bandaged her finger. She blushed and began hurriedly turning the pages in her notebook. She shouldn't have dwelt on that memory so long.

"Sorry...about earlier," she offered meekly, trying to break the uneasy silence.

He shrugged and threw a rock into the flames, making sparks fly from the log it connected with. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I acted like an overly cocky jerk."

"That would make YOU sorry. But you did nothing to offend me."

"Oh," Botan sounded slightly surprised. "I guess, I would have been offended if someone was a jerk to me...or something."

"Are you trying to manipulate me into apologizing to you?" he inquired suddenly.

Botan's eyebrows flew up in surprise - my hell he was paranoid. She blinked a few times before bursting out in surprised laughter. Hiei glared at her. "What?"

She waved her hand with another giggle. "Of course not!"

Hiei rolled his eyes and turned his head again.

Botan shrugged him off and went back to her pink notebook. She stopped her page flipping at the 'Hiei's Personality' page. What had she learned today? Not much, she decided, but she still had to write down that red was his favorite color. _Proud!_, she thought with a start, quickly writing that down as well. She sighed in disappointment, she needed more than that for a whole day.

"What do you look for in a girl?" she asked, turning to face the fire demon.

He only looked mildly surprised, as if he were expecting such a question from her. "Well, considering I don't look for girls, that would be a...nothing," he answered with a fake, happy tone.

Botan rolled her eyes. "Okay...so what qualities would you like if you were to ever to have a girlfriend?"

"But I wouldn't."

"Alright, fine. Just pretend for a moment."

"Pretend?"

"Pretend you have a girlfriend."

"But I don't."

"If you ever DID have one-"

"I won't."

"Pretend!"

"But I never will!"

"IF - IF!"

"There is no if. I won't."

"Use your imagination!"

"I don't have an imagination."

_Stubborn. _She quickly wrote.

"Okay next question," Botan replied in exasperation, rubbing her temples.

"Oh no," Hiei countered with a cocky smirk. "Now you have to answer the same thing."

"But you didn't answer!"

"I thought I had made my point. It is a ridiculous question because I never will have a loved companion."

"That's not answering the question. You never answered the assets of WHAT QUALITIES."

Hiei brushed it off with a cool sneer. "If you don't intend to ever have a mate then I will accept the same answer."

Botan swelled with indignation. "Fine. For your information, I WOULD like a loved companion. And I would like him to be brave, funny, romantic, honest, have a sincere heart and an intelligent mind. He has to love me and admit it often. And it wouldn't be so bad if he was irresistibly sexy with enticing eyes and dark hair."

Hiei raised an amused eyebrow. "Don't want much, do you?"

_Cynical and sarcastic._

"At least I want something," she retorted with a snort.

Hiei's eyes hardened. "I want something. I want Yukina to have security and happiness and I want honest strength. No cheap route like Toguro took."

Botan blinked. "That's it?" she asked innocently, tilting her head. "That's all you want in life? I mean, they're very good things to want, but...nothing else? Friends? Happiness?"

"That's all," he replied evenly, his face tightening in annoyance.

_Liar_, she thought, but didn't say anything. She decided to not push her luck and try to remain on semi-good terms with him. She touched his hand and gave him a soft smile. "Okay." Not noticing the way he tensed beneath her touch, she curled up in the grass, ensuring he was in reaching distance.

**oOo**

Botan awoke to someone continually shaking her shoulder. She groggily opened one eye, peering around for the culprit. "Wha- whatizzit?"

"Lazy onna, get up."

She opened both of her eyes, meeting two agitated crimson ones. With a small yawn, she sat up, stretching lazily. "Why? What's going on?"

Hiei smirked. "We're going to do something "fun"."

Botan's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Really?" Her face turned suspicious. "What _kind_ of fun? I don't particularly find enjoyment in getting killed."

"Fun for you," he said curtly. "But we can just stay here. I'll train and you can....sit."

He was purposely manipulating her and she knew it. Dammit. "Okay - if you tell me where we're going," she said carefully.

His face didn't change as he answered, "The same place we were at yesterday."

Civilization. That was something in itself, even if it was with demons. She smiled. "Sounds good." In a flash, she summoned her oar, hopping on. "Climb on. No need to take an hour walking there!"

Hiei's lip curled downward in a disgusted look. "I'll pass."

Botan gave him a weird look. "What is it with you and my oar?"

Hiei straightened defensively. "I just don't like riding on it."

"Why not?" she asked with a small laugh. "Just get on - it's faster."

Hiei's jaw set determinedly. "You paddle boats with it, you don't ride on it. And I can run just as fast."

"Okay," she chuckled. She flew off into the trees, Hiei sprinting behind her. She may be clumsy on her feet, but she was skilled with an oar. Hundreds of years of flying billions of souls around does that to you. As she wove through branches, she saw Hiei pull ahead of her with ease, a cocky smirk passing over his features.

She frowned, pulling lower, away from the branches. _If he thinks my oar can't keep up with him, he's sadly mistaken._ As she pushed the wooden vehicle a little faster, she passed Hiei's flitting form, pulling a good length ahead.

Hiei's eyebrow quirked in bewilderment. Had she looked...._triumphant_ when she passed him. With that thought alone, his competitive strive kicked in and he increased his pace.

In minutes, their little pass and be-passed game had turned into a full-blown, win or die, race. Botan's eyes stung from the speed the wind was whipping at her face. She gripped her oar harder, willing it to go just a little faster, ignoring the branches and weeds that tore at her arm's skin.

Hiei ignored the slight pain in his side and how his face was slowly going moist with sweat. The hell if that rowing implement would beat him. Suddenly, the trees cleared, revealing a stone wall a mere twenty feet away - the city boundary wall. Botan shrieked in surprise and tried to yank her oar upward, out of harms way, but at the speed she was going, she hardly had time to think. _She's still going to hit it,_ he thought. Without a second thought, he launched off a branch towards her. He collided into her, momentarily winding both, knocking them just enough off course that they narrowly missed the wall, tumbling into an ungraceful heap on the ground.

Botan finally dared to open her eyes, wincing as she felt a few bruises forming on her body. But it was better than being splattered against that wall. She felt Hiei's arms around her back and waist and she glanced apprehensively at his face, which was slightly obscured with pain and damp with sweat, his chest rising and falling with small pants. She brought a hand to his face and his eyes sharpened, now focusing on her. "You're so warm," she whispered, the only thing she could think of to say.

He gazed at her for a moment, his breathing slowing to it's normal rate. Finally, he gave a small shrug, smirking at her. "I am a_ fire_ demon."

Slightly surprised at his not-so-callous answer, she didn't reply. She quickly noticed that her hand was still resting on his cheek however. He noticed as well and his face began to feel even warmer than it had. With a slight jerk, she pulled her hand away and tried to untangle herself from his arms. He grunted and pulled his hands out from under her and rolled away, remaining on his back.

She sat up and gazed thoughtfully at him. "Are you alright?"

He shifted his eyes to look at her. "I won."

"You didn't win!" she laughed, throwing a stick at him. "It was a tie!"

"I would have won if I didn't have to save you."

"Which you didn't."

Hiei looked at her in slight surprise. "What?"

"It's still a tie. You had the choice to let me die."

He opened his mouth, but shut it again, obviously a little perturbed at being outwitted. "Koenma would have had me thrown in prison," he finally said - proud he had thought of it.

"So it was a wise choice. But still a choice," Botan countered calmly without hesitation.

Hiei grit his teeth and turned on his heel, stalking to the gate of the stone wall, muttering something that sounded distinctly like, "Baka onna..."

Botan smiled in satisfaction and followed after him, mentally reminding herself to write down that he didn't particularly like it when arguments didn't go in his favor.

After she caught up with him, they walked through the gates and into the busy streets. She didn't bother asking him where they were going because he gripped her forearm and drug her through the streets, pulling her in whichever direction he pleased. Finally, they entered a wooden building Botan easily recognized as a tavern. As soon as Hiei pulled her through the doors, she was greeted with the smell of liquor and fire and the sound of laughter and drunken demons.

He led her to a corner table and sat down, motioning her towards the empty seat. She roughly took her seat and glared at the seemingly calm fire demon. "A bar!?" she hissed venomously.

His lip curled pleasantly as if he were enjoying her distress. "That's what they call it."

"I've never been drunk before."

"I don't intend to get you drunk."

"I don't want to deal with a drunk fire demon either."

"I rarely over consume alcohol as well."

"Good," she said curtly, running out of ideas to leave. "Then why are we here?"

Hiei didn't answer, but leaned back in his seat, his ruby eyes wandering around the bar. Suddenly, he smirked and tilted forward again, resting his elbows on the table. He pointed a hand towards the door. "Right there. That's your new mate."

Botan whipped around, looking for who he was pointing to. There was a demon with raven black hair, tied neatly in a ponytail. He had on a decent, leather outfit and his face was clean and handsomely sculpted, but she still frowned with distaste. "He has purple skin and two horns."

Hiei sighed in fake defeat. "Alright, if you're going to be picky about it..."

Botan turned back to him and narrowed her eyes. "So we're here to find me a mate, is that it?"

"Something along those lines."

"Really FUN."

"I thought so."

"Shut up." To prove her animosity, she turned to take a look around the bar as well. Spotting an overly robust woman in a leopard shirt with way too much cleavage, she pointed her hand. "How about cheetah woman? She looks fiery. Just right for a fire demon I'd say..."

Hiei turned to look and cringed when he saw her choice. With a short grunt, he turned back and gave her an icy glare.

Suddenly a waitress walked over and set two drinks on their table. "Here ya go. Two drinks for th' happy couple. Nobody comes in this bar withow' a drink. This ones on the house."

Hiei gave the two frothy drinks a distasteful look before handing the waitress a small handful of gold coins. "Here. I'll pay for it anyway."

The waitress's eyes widened. "Let me get you your c-change..."

He waved her off. "Keep it."

As she left, Botan gave him a meaningful look. "That was nice."

Hiei sipped his drink absently before answering. "Not nice. I don't except charity from anyone."

Botan shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say. Now then..." She continued to look around the room. She spotted what she guessed was a high-class demon, judging from his human attributes. Definitely handsome - no doubt strong... "How about him, for me?" She nodded towards the blonde-haired demon.

As soon as Hiei spotted him, his eyes darkened. "No," he stated simply.

Botan rose an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because he'd only use you for your body and then drop you on some dime-store servant of his in case he wanted you later."

Her eyes widened in avocation. "How can you tell?" She gave him a suspicious look. "Or are you just saying that because he's not half bad in the looks department?"

Hiei gave her a flat look. "Why would I care if he was?"

"Because then you'd have competition." The words spilled from her mouth before she could stop them.

Hiei's eyes widened in confused surprise, not saying a word.

"I didn't mean it like that," she stuttered, blushing hotly. "The alcohol is getting to me..."

Hiei's eyes flit down to her drink, then back to her face. "You haven't touched your drink."

She blushed even more. "Sure I have." She grabbed the cup firmly to prove her point, swallowing a large mouthful. The spiced, rancid drink burned her throat like a thousand daggers working in slow circles against the tender appendage. And it had the most bile taste! She felt her stomach and throat contracting with pain, her brain starting to go dizzy.

Hiei gave her a weird look as she started coughing to rid herself of the disgusting drink. The tables around them began to stare at her, first in confusion and then mockingly. It was obvious she couldn't handle her liquor. Using his ungodly speed, Hiei whisked her drink away, quickly dumping it of it's contents and placing it back on the table. "She downed it in one go," he clarified loudly to the small audience that had begun to gather. If that didn't steer their attention away, his murderous glare did.

After a few more moments, Botan got her coughing fit under control and she looked at Hiei gratefully. "Thanks..."

He merely gazed at her and she could see his red eyes dancing with amusement, his lips twitching slightly. _He thinks this is funny?!_

"This isn't funny!" she snapped bitterly.

He didn't know how she read him so easily, but he decided he would figure that out later. Taking a large swallow of his own drink, he smirked at her. "Of course not."

She gaped at him in surprise as he set his drink down. "That is the most VILE tasting drink my taste buds have ever had the displeasure of exploring!"

"Demon's beer," he said, unable to stop his mouth from curving into a small smile. "It makes ningen liquor taste like water."

"You think it's amusing that I couldn't "take" it then?"

Hiei's head turned slightly to the left in fake thought. "Well I did save your ass from a hell-load of embarrassment from others who thought you couldn't take it."

Botan gave him a flat look. She grabbed the waitress's arm as she passed by the table again. She whispered something in her ear, ignoring the suspicious look she was getting from Hiei.

As soon as the waitress left, Hiei gave Botan a deadly glare. "What was that about?"

She gave him a blank look. "What was what about?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed, but he dropped the subject, instead choosing to search the room for the ugliest demon he could pin Botan with.

He had just spotted one that look amazingly like a ningen giraffe, when suddenly, a very _large_ woman, with scaly blue skin and two devil-like tails approached their table. She had beady eyes and a huge gap between her teeth, her orange hair short, thin and matted. Botan had a stifle a laugh as Hiei had to look up a good ways just to see her face.

"Hey," the woman screeched in a heavily accented voice. "I be Sheeta. You be the fire apparition that boughts Sheeta drink?"

Botan wished she had a camera to capture the look on Hiei's face. His face paled considerably, his eyes widening in horror. His already small body seemed to shrink next to the large demoness's and he intentionally leaned as far away as possible without leaving his seat. "Um..." he stuttered helplessly.

"You sure is a cute one," Sheeta announced loudly, patting his head with her large hand. "And you have coolest hair."

Hiei looked as if he could've died. He opened his mouth to protest, but the large woman took both of her hands and lifted him clean out of his chair. She brought him close to her face, pressing her nose against his. Hiei's pupils went the size of dots, his face etched in one of pure disgust and terror. "You smells good too."

Botan couldn't hold it anymore and she let out a loud laugh, burying her head in her arms to smolder the sound. She looked up and saw Sheeta lean back, only to pucker her lips forward, the way a child would await a kiss. Hiei squirmed violently, but her grip didn't waver. Seeing as that wasn't working, his hand formed a small cup - no doubt about to light on fire.

Botan stood, deciding that she would put Hiei out of his misery, and ensure that Sheeta didn't get barbequed. "Excuse me!" she said loudly, just as Hiei's hand lit on fire and Sheeta's lips were inches away.

Sheeta stopped and peered down at Botan. "What is it tiny blue girl?"

Botan deliberately flipped her hair and fluttered her lashes seductively. "I believe you have my mate in your clutches."

Sheeta looked confused. "But fire apparition buys Sheeta drink. Is gesture of affection!"

"That's true," Botan replied sweetly. "But it was THAT fire demon that bought you a drink, not MY fire demon." She pointed with her hand at some random demon in the back, who instantly bolted from the room.

Sheeta wrinkled her nose as the door slammed closed. "But Sheeta likes this fire apparition betters."

Botan put on her best pouty face. "But who will I have? I LOVE this fire demon Sheeta-chan. He is my one and only."

Hiei's face turned beet red. Whether from embarrassment or because Sheeta suddenly squeezed particularly hard, it was hard to say.

"Well if blue girl loves him," Sheeta mumbled reluctantly, finally dropping Hiei before rushing out the door to chase after the demon that had run out. "Come backs me love!"

Botan rushed to Hiei's side, grabbing his arm to help him up. Hiei gave her a glare fit to kill. "I hate you," he grumbled, but his words didn't have the killing edge they usually contained, instead seemingly laced with a careful softness.

Botan decided to think about that later and let out a small giggle. "I know you do." Together they walked out of the tavern, not noticing the, "Aaaw!"s and the "Oh, she really did get to keep her love!"s.

"Let's go back," Hiei muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. Botan followed wordlessly behind him, suddenly noticing the warm, little happy feeling that had blossomed in the pit of her stomach. She pondered over it for a moment, before realizing - she had talked with Hiei today, laughed with him, played friendly competition games with him -like....friends would. With a start she realized how comfortable he had become since the night of the ball. And how comfortable she had become.

Wrapped up in her own thoughts, she accidentally walked into Hiei, who had abruptly stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked, orienting herself again.

The answer to her question became apparent as she craned her neck to see in front of him. A bedraggled demon, nothing but bones, skin and putrid wounds, was clutching frantically at Hiei's cloak. "Please sir, I beg of you to have mercy - I just need help getting out of the city, I am crippled you see." He let out a piteous yelp as someone kicked him when they walked by. "Excuse me," he apologized to the demon that had trampled on him. "I didn't mean to be in your way."

"Shut up and go to the hell hole you came from!" the demon spat, moving forward in the crowd.

"Of course," the crippled demon muttered, bowing his head as tears formed in his eyes.

Botan covered her mouth in sympathy. "I'm sorry.." she whispered, not really knowing what she was sorry for.

"Get on my back," Hiei said monotonously, glancing briefly back at Botan.

"Me?" she asked in surprise.

"If you wouldn't mind exhibiting some haste," he confirmed through grit teeth.

Not bothering to question him, she leapt onto his back, tightly holding his neck for balance. Before she could even ponder his motives, Hiei bent down and scooped the old demon into his arms, bounding upwards to a building rooftop. Botan, as well as the old demon, let out a shriek of surprise as he swiftly sailed over the rooftops with staggering speed.

In an instant that felt like a vagile flight, they were outside the city grounds, at the breech of the forest. Botan climbed shakily off his back while Hiei set the old demon carefully on the ground.

The demon stuttered for words, clearly shaken and surprised. It didn't waver Hiei though. He hardly paused as he took out a small bag full of coins and handed it to the demon. "Here, take this," he said bluntly. "And this. Go to another city - show this to anyone you please, probably an inn owner." He took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it, handing it to the old demon. Before the bedraggled demon could take it though, Botan grabbed it, quickly reading what it said.

_Assist this demon in finding a suitable shelter that he can live out the rest of his life in peace and safety. If you hurt this demon, in any way, you will have to face the wrath of his overseer._

_The Single Wielder of the Darkness Flame_

Botan nodded in approval. That would threaten anyone, especially since Hiei had burned a flame tattoo in the corner of the paper. Grabbing the pen she used to write down Hiei's soulmate progress, she signed her own name - and then added something else just for effect.

She handed it back to Hiei, who in turn raised a questioning eyebrow, glancing over it to see what she had written. Overseer was now, _overseers, _and the signature looked like this.

_The Single Wielder of the Darkness Flame_

_The Deity of Death_

_Who are also good friends with Youko Kurama, Urameshi the Spirit Detective, Prince Koenma of the Underworld, and the legendary Genkai - all of which will not hesitate to explemplify their wrath on you. _

Hiei shook his head, handing the paper to the old demon. The demon, after reading the paper, stared up at Hiei with wide eyes. "Does this paper speak truth?"

Hiei only nodded in reply. The demon's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you kind sir! I will not forget the kindness you have shown me!" With a deep bow, he began to slowly hobble into the trees. Botan watched him until the shadows and branches blocked him from view. She turned to Hiei, unable to resist giving him a huge grin. "I can't believe you did that," she said happily. "That was more than any other demon here would've done." She also wanted to ask _why_ he did it, since while it was the right thing, it wasn't really characteristic of Hiei.

He turned away, looking a little embarrassed at being caught in the act of doing something decent. "Honor code," he muttered, answering Botan's unasked question.

"Ooooh," she whispered slowly. Kurama had told her that Hiei had a very complicated honor code.

They stood in tensed silence for a minute, before Botan finally spoke. "So, you're either going to have to carry me back to camp or we're walking." She gave the stone wall a weary glance. "My oar sort of broke back there. Shattered, actually."

Hiei gave her a 'you-make-my-life-hell' look.

"Or," Botan added, seeing his disagreeable look. "There is a third option."

She had caught his attention enough to earn her a short, "Hn."

"We could stay at a hotel."

Hiei snorted. "You'd have more decency sleeping in a tree than a Makai Inn."

"Even the really nice ones? That lords and S-class demons use?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her perceptiveness. "I'm running a little short on money," he said placidly.

"Oh I know," Botan said airily. "That note gave me an idea."

He shook his head. "It would be easier to just go back to camp. We'll walk."

Botan's face fell. "But....but..."

"But....but...button your trap," he retorted, mimicking her pouty voice, turning to start into the woods.

Botan ignored his annoyed tone. "Showers! A real bed! Sheets! A ROOF?!"

Hiei turned again, letting out an impatient sigh. "Are you coming, or I am going alone?"

"Don't you want a shower?" Botan pressed, momentarily catching his attention. "I mean, you can't really take a nice, hot, long _anything_ with me around. And you were just in a bar, all those low class demons...their scent is all over you." That last part was a lie. Like hell if she could smell that good, but she had held his interest. "Doesn't that sound appealing?"

He narrowed his eyes for a moment before turning his head away. "No."

"Liar."

He whipped his head back. "What?"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." She walked up to him and placed a finger on his jaw. "Whenever you're trying to hide an emotion or cover anxiousness or your temper, your jaw tightens just so, and your lips curve downward just a little bit."

Hiei retaliated, moving his face out of the reach of her fingers. He stared at her with a mixture of shock, curiosity and anger. "Fine, we'll stay at a hotel," he said, keeping his voice steady. "On one condition."

Botan brow rose curiously. "Which is?"

"Stop doing that."

"What?" she asked, honestly confused.

"Stop....I don't know - whatever you're doing!" he said in exasperation, not knowing how to put into words that he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with her reading his emotions, with how he was starting to feel comfortable and relaxed with her, with her managing to spark his temper and then cool it off with no less than ten words, but most of all...for doing what she said she would - making him laugh. But he couldn't help it! She was just too damn - oh hell. He had just been on the verge of thinking the word, _cute._ What in the nine hells was wrong with him?! That shower might be just what he needed, actually.

"Um, well..." she said slowly. "I don't really know how to d-"

"Alright fine, you win. Let's go," he rushed quickly, heading back towards the gate.

"Eh...alrighty then..."

**oOo**

"Yes, so we would like a room for inspection."

"This is odd....the Spiritworld committee has never done an inspection here before..."

"Yes well," Botan began with a heavy sigh. "After an unfortunate incident with a few other hotels, we're taking new precautions. Now then, me and my partner over there," she waved a hand towards Hiei, who was leaning back stiffly against the wall, "need a room."

"Alright," the receptionist said, leafing through her files. "We only have one room that will accommodate you two adequately. But don't worry, it's one of the finest in the hotel. It's a good thing too....we have no other rooms available in the hotel except for the hon-"

"Hiei! Come on! We have a room!"

The receptionist huffed at being cut off, but didn't say anything, promptly handing Botan the key. "Enjoy your stay, I hope we pass inspection."

Botan smiled, taking the key in her hand. "Thank you - so far you have an A!" Grabbing Hiei's arm, she tugged him away from the desk, searching for their room number. "!62...162....aha - right here!"

She pushed open the door, and together they walked in. Hiei froze, catching Botan's arm. "Why is there only one bed?"

She glanced around the room - sure enough, only one bed. "Oh dear..." she murmured. "I think she thought we were...newlyweds."

"What?!" Hiei snapped incredulously.

Botan winced. "I'm sorry! But it's not like we can do anything now, she already said there were no other rooms to stay in..."

He groaned loudly.

"You can just stay in a tree." Botan flopped down happily on the bed. "Ah... god bless the man who invented mattresses." She smiled at him before picking up a little leaflet that had been laid on the silk sheets. "Hmm... free dining in the dining room for first night honeymooners - oh - free mints!"  
  
She grabbed one of the mints that had been laid out on the pillows and sighed happily as she popped it in her mouth. "It's been too long... I love chocolate..."

"I don't believe you..." Hiei shook his head with a frown.

Botan snuck his mint while his back was turned. "Why not? I got us a free room didn't I?"

Hiei spied the mint in her hand. "Is that my mint?"  
  
She looked down at the mint in her hand and quickly swallowed the one she had been chewing. "No..."  
  
"How many have you had?" he frowned.  
  
Botan decided not to answer and went to pop her second mint into her mouth.  
  
"Oh no you don't-"  
  
He lunged at her and Botan shrieked and fell back to avoid him. He wrapped a hand around her waist to hold her down, unintentionally tickling her, half grappling for the mint in her hand. "No!" Botan laughed and maneuvered her hand so he wouldn't get it.  
  
"That's not fair! You've had yours already!"  
  
"So?" Botan giggled as his fingers poked at her sides - her most ticklish spot so far. "S-stop it! You're n-not allowed..." she broke off in laughter before managing to catch her breath. "Not allowed to touch a member of Spiritworld staff!"  
  
"So?" Hiei grinned, echoing her earlier response.  
  
"You're not getting it!" Botan quickly licked the mint and held it out. "You want it? Take it!"  
  
"Fine." He grabbed the mint and stuffed it in his mouth. Botan stared at him.  
  
Just then the receptionist entered. "Here's the menu for tonight's... oh!" She froze as she saw Hiei positioned on top of Botan, halfway through chewing a mint. "I-I didn't think you'd be so fast - goodbye!"  
  
She scurried out again, bright red. The door slammed shut before the menu hit the floor.  
  
Hiei and Botan stared at the door before leaping away from each other. Botan ran a hand through her hair, slightly flushed. "That's disgusting! I can't believe you ate that."  
  
"Why not?" He swallowed the mint.  
  
"Germs, for one," she reprimanded while wrinkling her nose.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on. I'm actually hungry for once....what did you say? First night honeymooners?"

**oOo**

Botan happily slurped the last of her soup, glad for the chance to get her stomach completely filled with good food. "Mm..."

Hiei stifled another yawn. "You done, yet? I want to take that shower."  
  
"Yep, I'm done."  
  
He started to get up.  
  
"Wait!" she whispered and he sat back down with a frown.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The staff are watching us - they think we're a real couple of newlyweds," Botan said under her breath. "No - don't look!"  
  
"Well you did _happily_ take the room, so it IS understandable."  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
He stared at her like she'd grown another head.  
  
"Oh - don't look at me like that! We're newlyweds remember?"  
  
"Did you hit your head or something and forget REALITY?" he hissed.  
  
"They're expecting us to be all lovey-dovey!" Botan reasoned. "We have to prove that we really are newlyweds otherwise they might suspect something and kick us out."  
  
"But how can we prove it if we're NOT married?" he growled.  
  
"By kissing me." She smiled like he was being unreasonable. "Oh come on, you're acting like I'm asking you to chop off your own hand."  
  
"Same effect," he growled. "I'm just irrational that way when girls ask me to kiss them out of the blue."  
  
"Is this because you've never kissed anyone before?" she asked slyly.  
  
"I HAVE kissed people before," he snapped, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Then prove it to me." She smirked. "Or are you too chicken?"  
  
"I better get to sleep on the bed for this."  
  
"You'll do it?"  
  
"Hn." He leaned over and took her cheek in his hand before lightly pecking her on the lips.  
  
Botan blushed even as he pulled away. Would she have a story for Keiko and Shizuru! It was pretty rare to be kissed by Hiei Jaganshi. And the kiss was surprisingly gentle... Wait, why was she thinking about it so much?!

"Blargh..." Hiei pulled a face, denying the light pink that tinted his cheeks. "And you were worried about germs before..."  
  
Botan smiled despite his sour expression. "So you get the bed. First one to the room gets the shower first."  
  
"Huh?" he looked up to see Botan dashing away. "Wait! I already claimed it!"  
  
The two raced out the dining room and the staff cooed. "Aw... young love..." a waitress commented.  
  
"Can't wait to get into bed."  
  
**oOo**

"Gah. The bed AND the shower. This sucks." Botan fiddled with her notebook. She had decided to write down the entire 'helpless demon' incident. Underlining words like, honor and chivalry. _What is taking him so long?_

She shoved her notebook into the night stand drawer and got off the bed. She started off towards the bathroom with the full intention of pounding on the door and demanding that he get out. She whirled around the corner and almost collided with the koorime of her thoughts. He had obviously just left the shower because he was only in a towel and he almost dropped it when he bumped into Botan. Clutching at the white material, he shot her a dirty look. "Don't do that!"

"S-Sorry..." she stuttered, blushing to her ears. Her eyes felt trained to his annoyed face, the water dripping off of his midnight-shot hair, allowing soft drops to land on his chest. His very well-defined, muscular, tan chest..._Whoa Botan, you're getting ahead of yourself here!_

Hiei gave her an odd look, pushing her shoulder with his hand. "Move onna."

She nodded, stepping out of his way. She tried very hard to ignore when his wet arm brushed across her hand that was fiddling with the bottom of her hair, but even though it was now wet, it felt as if he had burned her.

She sighed. Hiei was very clever, but luckily, due to his lack of association with others, he couldn't recognize when someone was checking him out. Which she wasn't! Intentionally... Dammit. _I just need that shower..._

* * *

Sherkoni - You all better appreciate! This is the longest freaking chapter I've ever written for any of my stories! (faints) 

Hiei - Baka. It's only 14 pages.

Botan - A little more.

Sherkoni - That's a lot!

Hiei - Whimp.

Sherkoni - (-.-);; Okay, so I guess not. (cough) Please review - it inspires me to write long chapters such as this. n.n;;


	5. Realization

Sherkoni - Okay, SORRY for the month long wait! Yes, I got your requests for an update since, yes, it's been over a month and I assure you I've been trying. The first week of school blew me out of the water, I couldn't even check my e-mail. -.-; And then the next week was homecoming. Combine that with constant volleyball practice and games, I couldn't find the time. But, ta-da, it's here.

Probably not very good, but I'll have more time to work on better chapters and my other fics. Thanks for sticking with me anyway, I appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Realization**

* * *

Hot water, that's what she had needed. Hot water created steam and steam fogged her mind enough to block out distractions. Distractions that had recently taken the form of a cynical fire demon. 

Botan sighed and turned off the rejuvenating water, reaching for a plush hotel towel. She dried herself off, allowing her brain a few more minutes of thought-free time. Even as she pulled on the flannel pajamas the hotel souvenir shop had provided, she moved brainlessly. What a bliss it was to not think.

But as soon as she was comfortably dried and dressed, all the puzzles of her mind came tumbling back. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom, holding her kimono in her arms. She drew around the corner of the hall to the sound of a drawer clicking shut. She looked at the bed to see Hiei seated calmly with his back leaning against the wall in an innocent way, his arms folded casually across his chest...

"What were you doing?"

He rose a challenging eyebrow. "Do I look guilty or something?"

"Yes." Her eyes narrowed to prove her suspicion.

"I am," Hiei confirmed deliberately, the confession rolling off his tongue with ease. "But I don't really care."

Botan tossed the kimono in the corner of the room with a haughty glare in Hiei's direction. She placed herself into one of the free chairs with an angry plop. "Whatever. Everything that's in my journal is about you anyway." She carefully concealed that she was embarrassed that he saw that most of them were admirable traits that she liked about him. She gave a final glare. "Enjoy the bed."

Hiei processed the comment with no response, watching with amused interest as she wiggled around in the chair, trying to get herself comfortable. Her usually flawless face was marred with the frustration that was etched by the room's shadows. She had had a peaceful look when she came out of the shower, but it hadn't taken her long to switch moods.

"How do you feel about demons attacking you in a hotel room?"

She gazed at him in exasperation as she twisted upright with an angry sigh. "I don't know! I guess not too worried, there's security and locked doors and everything."

Hiei pulled himself off of the bed with natural grace, walking towards the closed window. "Good. Then I'm sleeping out here."

She watched him with perplexed interest. "Outside?" She glanced at the bed and then to Hiei's impatient expression. "Why?"

"I prefer outside,"he replied tonelessly. "If you're not going to force me to babysit, then I'll take the opportunity."

Botan processed this for a few minutes. She dared to hope that maybe he might also be doing it to be nice. To allow her the comfort of the mattress she had previously praised. After all, she had made a pretty noisy show about her displeasure of sleeping in the chair. "Thanks," she beamed happily.

He snorted and opened the window in a swift tug. "Don't flatter yourself."

Botan stuck out her bottom lip in a silent pout, but didn't say anything. As soon as he was out of sight and outside, she grinned to herself. In an excited bound, she flew to the king-sized mattress, landing with a couple of playful bounces. "Aaaw." She sighed contentedly and spread her arms and legs as far as they would reach across the comforter. "Sweet, sweet mattress...."

It only took a flick of the light and the touch of a pillow before she was lost to the conscious world.

_"Come here, my darling human, come here. . ."_

_"No! Let go of me! Let me go!"_

_The beautiful centaur only held tighter to her arm, dragging her closer and closer. "Stop resssssissssting . . ." The once beautiful eyes turned yellow, the pupil narrowing to a devilish slit. The fine, silver fur twisted into green scales. A split tongue flicked out, running over long fangs before reaching out for her face. _

_"Please let me go!" She squirmed even harder, but his grip only tightened. Twisting her head away from the snake's head, she saw a figure standing a few feet away. There, standing with his arms folded boredly across his chest, was Hiei. "Hiei! Please help me!"_

_He sneered at her. "Foolish onna. It's not my problem if you're stupid enough to fall into Makai's traps."_

_Her eyes welled with hopeless tears. "Hiei. . ."_

_He smirked one final time before turning on his heel and walking away from her. "Hiei!" she called after him again as the shape-shifter brushed a fang over her neck. "Hiei! Please don't leave me! Hiei!"_

_She started crying. Suddenly, the demon grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her. "Botan!"_

_"No, let me go! Hiei!"_

"Botan!"

Her eyes flew open in fright, her breath coming in rapid pants. She felt a body next to hers and roughly latched onto their shirt. Hiei. "Don't yell like that," a harsh voice vibrated through the chest she was against. He sounded worried, but angry at the same time. _You scared me half to death_, seemed to be the unspoken words.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his shirt, trembling uncontrollably.

Hiei gazed down at her uncertainly before reluctantly placing an arm around her back, drawing her closer. "Are you okay?"

She turned her head up to look at him, tears streaming down her face. "Please don't leave me . . ."

He looked at her, confused. "I won't."

She buried her face into his shirt, dampening it quickly with her crying. Hiei simply sat their, Botan limp in his arms, for what seemed like hours. He didn't even notice she was asleep until she began to snuggle closer to him with an unconscious sigh.

With a low grunt, he carefully shifted her out of his arms, placing her head on a pillow. He resigned himself to stay in the room that night. The worry that had placed itself in his stomach was frustratingly annoying, but also unnerving. He'd stay until morning.

- - - - - - -

(The Next Morning)

Often, it was rumored that a person looked more innocent in their sleep - that they resembled something of an angel. But she....she didn't. She looked the same as she always did, with the exception of her amethyst eyes being hidden by sleep. Hiei tilted his head a little to the side. Or was it just that her features were always that soft? She always resembled an angel.

He scowled to himself. Or maybe he needed to stop being so damn pathetic and entertain himself another way besides studying Botan's facial features.

Botan stirred slightly, already feeling the rewards of a good night's sleep. She lazily opened her eyes to find Hiei sitting in one of the room's chairs across from the bed. The strength of his gaze almost made her bury her head unseen into the covers. However, she held her dignity and casually brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

He didn't answer, scowling bitterly at her. Almost as if he knew the answer, but wasn't very pleased with it. Finally, he gave a rueful shrug and turned his head away. Botan gave a silent sigh of relief as his fiery eyes stopped burning her skin. He rose to his feet, still avoiding her gaze as he began to hook his sword to his belt. "Well now that you are up, let's–"

"Hiei!"

He turned to her in bewilderment after her abrupt exclamation, raising a confused eyebrow. "What?"

She hauled herself upright, her arms still tangled in the sheets. "We didn't even practice last night!"

His face only looked more confused.

"The sword!" she clarified quickly before removing herself from the blankets and sheets and getting off the bed. "I was completely planning on practicing last night, but I forgot!"

"Oh," Hiei said, the only intelligent thing he could think of to say at the moment.

"So..." She grinned up at him. "Why don't we right now?"

Hiei frowned for a minute. He hadn't planned on spending an extra few hours as "honeymooners" in the hotel, but he wasn't exactly against a little training - something he had thought would be very limited with his week with Botan. "Hn." He drew out his sword. "Your strain."

She rolled her eyes. "That is if there's enough room in here for the you, me and your ego."

Hiei smirked. "When your talent surpasses your ego, it is excusable."

Botan's eyes widened in pretend shock. "Wow, you have more talent than I thought. 'Cause your ego's humongous."

"Hn. Congratulations on _almost_ humoring me," he replied sarcastically before gesturing towards her with his sword. "And I would summon that wooden canoe paddle you fly around on, unless you intend to defend yourself with your arms."

Neither noticed that had it been five days ago, Botan wouldn't have dared made a comment about Hiei's ego. Neither would he have answered to it without some sort of serious life threat.

Botan placed her hands on her hips in confusion. "I thought I got to use the sword." She summoned her oar and swung it around, purposely being clumsy and uncoordinated. "We don't want me to have bad habits, right?"

"I thought you knew the basics well enough?" Hiei replied airily.

Botan huffed uncomfortably. "I thought we already talked about that. You were right, I was wrong."

"Just making sure you remembered."

Botan glared at him and picked up a large pillow off the bed. Raising it high above her head, she threw it straight at Hiei's head with a hard heave.

The large, downed pillow thudded softly into Hiei's face before falling limply onto the floor. His eyes followed it's decent before he looked up to glare half-heartedly at Botan. "Did you seriously just throw a _pillow_ at me?"

Botan's face flushed uneasily. "Y-Yes..." Hiei gave her an irritated look, causing her to redden even more. Thinking quickly, she lurched forward and snatched the pillow she had thrown off the ground, returning to the side of the bed. She raised her chin in her best efforts to look confident. "You're just pretending to be all calm because you don't have any ammo!"

Hiei paused for a moment before smirking mischievously. "Who says I need ammo?"

Botan swallowed nervously, but tried to look unperturbed. "You can't beat me without–" She never got to finish her sentence because she was abruptly pushed onto the bed, the pillow yanked from her hands. She shrieked in surprise as she tumbled into the already messed bedding. "Hiei!"

He smirked down at her tossing the pillow carelessly onto the bed. "I rest my case."

Botan narrowed her eyes irritably, choosing not to say anything. In a spurt of bravery, she gathered all of the blankets and sheets in her arms and threw them at Hiei. He let a couple fall to the ground and caught a few, giving her an odd look. Before he could say anything however, she lunged forward, grabbing his arms in an attempt to tackle him.

His smirk only widened in amusement. He grabbed her wrists from his arms, pushing her slightly off of him. She growled in determination and struggled against his hold, pushing to get back to him as hard as she was able with all the blankets surrounding their feet.

A flash of roguery passed through his crimson eyes before he took a step back, releasing her arms. She of course, tumbled forward in surprise, but she wasn't the only one. The pale blue sheet had been caught in Hiei's way and in his efforts to step away, he had tripped over it.

He tried to catch his balance, but finding nothing suitable to grab a hold of, he had grabbed Botan's shoulders. The pair tumbled to the ground in the pile of linens with a few ungraceful twirls, Hiei ending up conveniently on Botan.

She gazed up at him while her chest rose and fell with small pants. Her lips curved upwards playfully before she let out a soft giggle. "Ha! Your plan backfired - you still lose!"

"I didn't lose," he answered softly. "It was a tie."

Botan recognized her earlier statement. "Oh," she said, wondering why her voice had fallen to a whisper. She suddenly realized their close proximity, but instead of blushing hotly as she would normally do, her gaze fell to his lips. Her features softened in thought. His face was always so hard, cold, cynical. Would his lips be the same way?

Hiei watched her gaze lower from his eyes and he felt his body go slightly warmer. He needed to get off her, he needed to quick playing these childish games and get back to his normal life, he needed . . . . . to know what her lips would feel like against his.

As if his mind and body were acting with a force of his own, he lowered his head towards hers, pausing a breath away from her lips.

Her breath caught in her throat with aroused fright. She never got to catch it again because the small distance closed as his lips pressed over hers. In one blissful strike, her entire body heated, starting from where his body touched hers and spreading through with passionate warmth.

His lips were soft. Surprisingly soft, and surprisingly gentle. She felt her insides melt from the sweet ministrations, her eyes fluttering closed as she pressed closer to him, allowing him the opportunity to deepen the kiss if he so desired.

In response, he placed a bandaged hand on her cheek, relishing in the way her skin tingled when the rough material brushed it. Her arms moved up to wrap around his back, drawing them impossible close.

Hiei gave a soft moan. One could get addicted to someone like her. And he was. _Dammit_. He sharply pulled away from her, his breath coming in short pants. He had to resist the urge to smile when her arms held tighter around his waist.

He watched her chest rise and fall rapidly as she panted, her lips still parted. He watched as her eyelids slowly opened, revealing her unfocused eyes searching his scarlet ones out questioningly. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

He didn't answer and it only took a few minutes for her passion-hazed mind to clear. Her cheeks rinsed with a flushed pink as her eyes widened in shock. He wasted no more time in quickly removing himself from her, standing in a nervous rush.

Botan unconsciously rose a hand to her mouth, fingering the still warm lips carefully. She stared at him, watching his face contort with fright. She dropped her hand, but before she could say anything, he left in a smudge of black.

She continued to stare at the place he had stood for a good few minutes. Finally, as realization came full-blow, she jumped to her feet, sprinting to her kimono in the corner. She yanked out her communicator and flopped into one of the chairs, nervously pulling on her hair while she dialed Keiko's number. _Thank goodness I can still call the human world . . ._

She only had to wait for one ring before Keiko's sweet-sounding voice came on the speaker. "Hello?"

"Keiko!" Botan rushed, realizing for the first time how shaky her voice sounded.

"Botan?" Keiko sounded worried. "What's wrong? You sound so flustered." She gasped. "I thought you were on that trip thingy with Hiei! Is everything alright? Are you in danger? Is Hiei threatening you?!"

Oh, if only she knew how much. "Keiko, everything's fine. I'm in a hotel room right now."

"Oh..." She sounded slightly embarrassed. "Well . . . what's up?"

Botan began twisting her hair in her fingers. "Well, I have something to tell you . . ."

Recognizing that tone of voice, Keiko's voice fell to a hush. "Spill."

Botan paused, ignoring the knot that had formed in her stomach. "Oh Keiko . . ." She bit her lip, trying to think of how to word what she wanted to say. Well. . . . there was no simpler way of putting it then, "I kissed Hiei!"

Keiko gasped in shock. "You WHAT?! Was he mad? Was it of your own free will?"

Botan's voice came out in a wail. "I freaking kissed him! No! Yes! Yes, dammit!"

"Botan . . . . what kind of kiss was it?"

Botan sniffed. "What do you mean?"

"Was it an embarrassed peck? An awkward kiss? A sweet tingly one? Madly passionate - please say no- or was it one of those beautiful, slow, love-filled ones?"

"Um . . . the last one, except not love-filled, really . . ."

Botan could just see Keiko's face turning to one of suspicion. "How's that possible? Describe it to me - but don't get too detailed."

Botan sighed, getting nervous just thinking about it. "Oh, Keiko. It was horrible. Horribly stupid! I shouldn't have that type of kiss with Hiei!"

"You're confusing me. . ."

Her voice was starting to sound frantic again. "His lips were soft and warm and it made my whole body feel fuzzy and warm, but at the same time an excited shock was running up my spine." She sighed, thinking about it. "And he was so close, but I liked it and he smelled good and he held me in just the right way. Oh Keiko, help me."

"Damn," Keiko responded irritably, much to the surprise of Botan. "He's a good kisser. I'll have to remind Yusuke to get tips from him . . ."

"Keiko!" Botan cried, amazed and appalled she would even say that.

"I'm just kidding Botan." Her voice became softer. "But seriously, that kind of kiss only comes when two people really care for each other."

Botan shook her head fervently, even though she knew Keiko couldn't see it. "But I don't Keiko, I don't. Not with Hiei. I mean, come on, it's Hiei we're talking about here. I don't."

"Well, to be honest, I wouldn't have ever pictured you two together–"

"We're not together, Keiko!"

"Right, right. My point is - it's not like it _couldn't_ happen, right?"

Botan flushed hotly. "N-No . . . I don't think so. It would be too weird. I've always been a little scared of Hiei actually . . ."

"That would prove to be pretty arousing in bed," came a second voice.

Keiko and Botan fell silent. "Shizuru?" They both chorused.

"What? I was over at Keiko's and I could tell you were talking about something good so I got on the other line."

Botan rolled her eyes. "Look, I should probably go anyways."

"Alright, bye," Keiko said.

"And Botan," Shizuru added.

"Yes?"

"Give it a chance. It's only a week."

Botan fell silent as both Keiko and Shizuru clicked off the other line. Only a week? _Maybe she's right. It doesn't have to be something serious, just a little fling. There, no need to worry about a little kiss - everyone has attractions to people sometimes. It'll wear off . . ._

* * *

Sherkoni - So it's not as long as usual, but at least it's there, right? I swear I'll be faster with the next update. Hopefully... Heh, just kidding - I WILL.__


	6. Because Of You

Sherkoni - Curse ye long updates! I WILL conquer you! . ; Yeah, anyway, I'm sorry for the long update. And I'm not even working on my other stories. o.O;

Anyhow, plez enjoi.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Because Of You**

* * *

Gravity tugged mercilessly as Hiei's feet finally began to slow against the grass until he finally came to a stop on his knees. With a sharp inhale of breath, he pushed his hands through the roots of his hair. He stayed frozen with his hands on his head and his body bent over until his breathing regulated to it's normal pace. 

With each shaky breath, his emotions began to sink farther and farther away from the surface, where they belonged. Finally, he straightened his back and moved a hand over his mouth as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

He kept his hand over his mouth and breathed through his fingers. He hadn't lied to Botan when he told her he'd kissed people before. But never had a kiss affected him like that. Through the years, he had made sure of it. But why had all of his hard years of emotionless blocks crumbled in no longer than four days?

It scared him. He sighed kicked a leg out in front of him, using the other as a prop for his arm to rest on. He leaned back onto a tree, tilting his head back in thought. Had he really gone so long without intimate contact that one kiss would send him reeling emotionally and passionately? No, he had felt desire before. Or he had thought he had, but nothing had ever compared to what had just happened to him.

Was it Botan? He let out a bitter laugh. He didn't like Botan. She was weak and for all the millenias she had been alive, amazingly naive and oblivious. But the more he contemplated it, the more he realized that was why he.....liked her. She had been there for so long and still hadn't been corrupted by the horrors and misery of the world. For living right next to hell, she could still maintain hope and optimism.

He suddenly bolted to his feet as the familiar feelings rushed up from his confined box to hit him right between the eyes. His breath quickened again and he felt the urge to run again; very fast. He forcefully swallowed the lump in his throat, as if it would somehow get rid of the fear and tangible fluttering in his stomach.

He had no sooner crouched to sprint, when an idea passed through his head so vividly he almost thought there was someone else there with him. _It IS Botan. You have feelings for her..._

"No!" he shouted into the forest air. His eyes widened as he began to shake his head in defiance to the small voice. He took a few stumbling steps backwards until his back hit a tree. He spun around and clutched the trunk with one hand, pressing his forehead into the rough bark. "No!" he repeated, but considerably quieter. With a frustrated groan, he pounded a fist into the tree.

And again, and again. When the tree's entire right side was in ruins, he turned around and pushed his back against the massacred trunk. He bit his knuckles to keep from screaming again. He swallowed a shaky hiss of breath and sunk to the ground in hopelessness, his back running down the rough bark.

With a defeated groan, he buried his head in his arms. It was just so damn stupid! He wanted to just permanently remove Botan from his life; it would be his pleasure to run his sword right through that pretty little neck. When he tried to play the scenario through in his head and realized he would never be able to really do it, the truth settled in full force.

He felt confused and frustrated, but in the midst of it all, happy and relieved. Feeling emotion take over him again, he felt surprised to hear a soft chuckle escape him. He continued to chuckle, until he started laughing. And laughing. He laughed in loud, clear bursts until his sides hurt and he was sure he would've put to shame even a fool like Kuwabara.

* * *

Botan was starting to feel anxious. She had fixed up the room, washed her kimono, fixed her hair and ate a 'room service breakfast' and Hiei still wasn't back. She tried to convince herself that her fear was being alone in the Makai, but truth of the matter was, she was worried about Hiei's safety. 

She was really starting to wish she hadn't broken her oar when she heard the soft click of a door opening. She rushed towards the door and nearly let out a squeal of joy when she saw Hiei slowly shutting the door behind him. "Hiei!" she breathed, surprising even herself with the relief in her voice.

His eyes snapped upwards at the sound of her voice. For a moment, he just stared at her, a distant glazed look in his eyes. She blushed slightly, feeling uncomfortable. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, still staring at the floor. When she didn't get an answer, she looked back up to find a distinct sadness had entered his eyes.

"I'm fine," he said in a flat tone, before turning to walk past her. Botan watched him go to the side of the bed and pick up his sword, securing it to his waist. She bit her lip nervously. Her talk with Keiko and Shizuru had made her comfortable with the kiss. Comfortable enough that she could simply look at it as a sweet, little memory and now they were better friends. But now she felt stupid for assuming that Hiei would be thinking along the same lines; as obvious as it should have been.

Did he think she was some type of ditzy schoolgirl? Her stomach did a backflip just thinking about it. Perhaps if she acted like it was nothing, he'd do the same thing. Forcing a small smile, she bounced onto the side of the bed. To her dismay, Hiei didn't even seem to notice. Determined not to let it deter her, she continued. "So....I haven't asked you a personality question for awhile." When she got no response, she continued anyway. "What's your biggest fear?"

His eyes hardened so quickly, she almost regretted asking it. She was about to correct herself, when he answered, "Spiders."

Botan's jaw dropped. "But...." She stopped, realizing the bitter sarcasm of his confession. She doubted he had ever even given two seconds of thought to the eight-legged bugs. As annoyed as she was, she had to admit his cleverness. It was an exagerrated enough answer that she knew he was lying, but he had given an answer and she no way of proving it wasn't true. She forced her voice to calm. "Okay, spiders it is."

Again, he made no response as he moved towards the door. "Aren't you going to ask me what my biggest fear is?" Botan suddenly asked, unable to hide the slight edge of annoyance.

"Why would I?" he asked boredly.

"Because," she said as if it were obvious. "You're finding me a boyfriend, too .....remember?"

His icy expression said it all. Botan suddenly felt like a mouse next to a dinosaur. "O-Oh..."

He then surprised her when his eyes softened and his mouth tilted slightly. "Maybe I'll keep looking somewhere else. You're too good for Makai."

Botan felt warmed by his statement and couldn't stop shy smile that appeared on her lips. But then she remembered, and it oddly made her feel sad inside. "You're from Makai, though, Hiei."

His eyes got that sadness in them again and he quickly looked away. "Yeah."

Botan frowned. Then she got an urge to do something she had never felt the desire to do before, although she'd had plenty of opportunities. She wanted to comfort him. Before she could question her motives, she rose to her feet and walked over to him.

His eyebrow raised, but before he could say anything, she placed a hand on his cheek comfortingly. His eyes widened in surprise, and for a fleeting moment she thought he would run. But he didn't and Botan smiled. As before, her eyes glanced briefly to his lips. She felt a fluttering sensation in her stomach, but this time, deciding to follow Shizuru's advice, she purposely leaned towards him.

She watched as his dark lashes fluttered a few times before finally settling closed, his hand coming up to wrap around her's on his cheek. Her lips were only inches away from his expectant ones when a muffled beeping noise came from inside her kimono.

Botan snapped her gaze down to her pocket. Hiei instantly released her hand and took a step back. His face grew hot and he brought fingers to squeeze his eyes shut, as if he had a headache.

Botan couldn't help feel disappointed as she snapped open her communicator. Koenma's digital face appeard. "Koenma, sir?"

"Yes, hi, Botan." The toddler folded his hands together. "Sorry to interrupt your, er...test, but there is a woman here named Gizelle. She says she's sorry, but she came early and she requested to see you. Is this important, or shoul--"

"Oh no!" Botan groaned, placing a hand to her forehead. She ignored Hiei's questioning glance. "I have to talk to her Koenma! But my oar is broken!"

"Don't worry," Koenma said. "I can have one placed in the proper dimension. Give it a minute and then all you'll have to do is summon it."

Botan grinned. "Thanks, Koenma! You're one in a million." She closed her communicator and looked at Hiei. "We have to leave early."

"What a shame." Hiei rolled his eyes and she was reminded of his old, cynical self. He walked over to one of the plush armchairs and sat down. Botan followed his example and sat on the bed.

"It'll be minute though, for Koenma to place the oar there..." she murmured to break the uneasy silence.

"Hn."

Botan sighed and placed her chin in her hands. She couldn't help but feeling a little dismayed at having to leave 3 days early. But if she missed Gizelle, the whole thing would be for nothing. The thought of seeing her, brightened Botan's mood a little. She would have accomplished her goal, Hiei would have.....a soulmate. Her heart fell to her stomach and the small good mood fell with it.

"What's wrong?"

She jumped. Was she that readable? "Nothing," she lied quietly. "I'm fine."

Hiei didn't question her answer, but for continued to frown and stare at her with scrutinized eyes. "You want to stay longer," he guessed. It wasn't a question.

Botan blushed embarrassedly. She chose to stand and summon her oar instead of answering. She hopped on and avoided Hiei's demanding glare. "Come on, get on."

Hiei stood slowly and walked to the oar and Botan could feel his hard stare on her the whole time. She continued to stare at her hands. When she felt his weight on the end of the oar, she created a portal right in the hotel room and flew through it.

They broke into Spiritworld Realm and she quickened her pace. As they flew upward toward the palace, she felt it only fair to warn him. "Hold on."

She gasped as she felt two hands grip her waist; hard. She grit her teeth and tried to ignore it. Why was he so angry? He seemed to be mad she wouldn't tell him what was bothering her, as if her pain made him angry.... But that was stupid.

She flew into the palace gates. She entered into the hall and hovered above the ground, trying to make it obvious she wanted to be released. Instead, Hiei hopped off the oar - taking Botan with him. She tried to hide her surprise as she felt herself being lifted and pulled to the ground. Hiei placed her in front of him and Botan tried not to blush when she felt his hard chest against her back. It was pretty clear he wanted her to state her distress....

But how could she tell him she didn't _want_ him to get a soulmate because......well, she didn't even know! "Hiei, will you please let me go?" She was amazed at how calm her voice sounded.

Hiei released her without hesitation. She expected some type of harsh retort, but the last thing she heard was a soft swish of wind as he zipped through the halls. She gave a loud sigh of relief and turned to jog to Koenma's office. She knocked dutifully and was answered with Koenma's, "Come in."

She stepped in and grinned when she saw Gizelle perched in perfect poise by Koenma's desk. "Botan, love," she greeted with a smooth smile.

Botan grinned. "Hello, Gizelle..." She wondered what to say next, but she didn't have to.

Gizelle stood gracefully to her feet. "I suggest we go have a little talk. How about in your room?"

Botan nodded, grateful that Gizelle took a hold of the situation so she wouldn't have to explain things to Koenma. After they were in her room, more like a tiny apartment, she moved to the fridge and glanced in it hungrily. "Do you want something to eat, Gizelle?"

"No, dear. I am only hear to here about this young man you wish to find a soulmate for."

Botan swallowed the sick feeling she got and smiled. "Okay...."

"So which one is it?" Gizelle questioned. "I know Kurama and Yusuke, but what's this Hiei of yours like?"  
  
Geta stood over the kitchen sink, arranging long-stemmed roses in a large crystal vase. She tried not to look surprised at Gizelle's words. Finally, she sighed determinedly and turned, smiling lightly.  
  
"A walking contradiction."  
  
Gizelle took a seat at the counter and gave Botan a playful smile. "My, isn't that descriptive."  
  
"Well . . ." Botan tilted her head to the side, eyes dancing with amusement. "Tell me what you'd like to know."  
  
"Is he nice?"  
  
The diety suppressed a smirk. Catching sight of Gizelle's puzzled expression, she replied, "Yes, at least in my opinion—though I doubt he'd want 'niceness' to be one of his better-known qualities."  
  
"I suppose it does sound rather ordinary," Gizelle said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hiei is anything but that."  
  
Gizelle took Botan's arm, leading her away from the flowers. "What do you think of him, then?"  
  
Botan considered this quietly. "Like I said, Hiei is different," she replied slowly. Her eyes grew gentle as she spoke, their vivid pink color fading to a softer, warmer hue. "He's very proud, very bitter . . . he seems a simple person to understand, and yet he manages to surprise me time and time again."  
  
Gizelle peered inquisitively at the ferry girl's distant, almost nostalgic expression. "A complicated young man, I take it."  
  
"Only in some respects," Botan murmured. "I am certain of his strength and his honor. I think those things are what he values above all else. Along with his pride, that is."  
  
"I would respect someone like that," Gizelle said. She thought it sounded as though Botan were forcing herself to speak objectively.  
  
Botan closed her eyes. "I do respect him—I would trust him with my life, and more. I don't deserve such loyalty.....from him."  
  
Gizelle reached up, smoothing Botan's hair with gentle hands. "Oh, don't look so sad, love. I shouldn't have asked, it was obvious from the start."  
  
The diety stared at her, startled. "What do you mean?"  
  
Gizelle walked past her to bend over the sink full of roses, murmuring, "These do smell lovely."  
  
Botan's gaze followed her. After a few moments, she seemed to relax. A rueful smile crept over her face. "You truly are a love Guru..."

* * *

"Hey! Hiei, I didn't think you'd be here...." Yusuke retracted his steps and turned into the room the fire demon was seated in. The fire demon hardly lifted his eyes to acknowledge him. 

"I thought you were--"

"I was," Hiei interrupted before Yusuke could even say it.

Yusuke fell silent, at a loss of what to say next. "Why the early return?" he questioned casually.

Hiei snorted. "Don't ask me."

Yusuke's lips curved mischievously. "Wanted to stay longer with Botan?"

The glare Hiei shot at him was enough to drive him to silence and take a step backward. "Um....I think, I'll leave you with your thoughts," he muttered apologetically before retreating out of the room.

Hiei sighed and stood to his feet. "Why am I still here..." he grumbled to himself. He ran a hand through his hair and walked slowly out of the room, preparing to go..... He froze in realization.

In a flash, he changed directions towards Koenma's office. He threw open the doors, growling to himself, half in confusion and have in anger. As the toddler prince raised his head to look at him, Hiei pointed a demanding finger at him. "Why haven't you left, Hiei?"

Hiei dropped his hand and folded his arms across his chest. "Why else would I be here?"

Koenma look confused. "Come again?"

"Don't you remember?" Hiei feigned innocence.

Koenma was starting to look nervous. He coughed uncomfortably and attempted to straighten some stray papers. "Eh....well...."

What had been a definite suspicion before was starting to become more and more obvious. "What did Botan say?" Hiei narrowed his eyes.

Koenma stared at him, obviously trying to find some kind of clue to what he was talking about. Finally, he slapped his hands down on the desk in exasperation. "Hiei, what in Kami's name are you talking about?"

Hiei quirked an accusing eyebrow. "Well since we left so early, I suppose we'll have to go back for another three days."

Koenma chewed thoughtfully on his pacifier, glancing at the floor and then back at Hiei, apparently trying to choose his words carefully as it was becoming clearer Hiei knew something he didn't. "Why would you?"

Hiei stared at him for a few moments before his face hardened angrily. "Damn," he muttered, running a hand over his face. Koenma opened his mouth to question his actions, but Hiei interrupted. "What the hell is going on?!"

Koenma paled. Now he knew he had blown it somehow. Suddenly, Botan and Gizelle came in through the door. "Botan," Koenma hissed. "What is Hiei talking about....?" Botan's looked over to Hiei, as bewildered as Koenma was about his anger.

Hiei ground his teeth together. "I'm guessing I passed then."

Botan and Koenma continued to stare at him blankly. Suddenly, Botan clasped a hand to her mouth. "I forgot," she muttered before she could stop herself.

Koenma still looked confused. "What test?" Botan groaned helplessly.

Hiei growled. "That's what I'd like to know."

Everyone, including Gizelle, looked expectantly at Botan. The ferry girl swallowed and wrung her hands together. "The test to see if he could live in Makai on his own now, without us watching him..."

"Oh!" Koenma suddenly remembered, his eyes going wide. He coughed. "Um...well, clearly you passed Hiei."

Hiei glared at him irritably. "There was no test."

Gizelle's eyes widened as she glanced in understanding between Botan and Hiei. Botan looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Hiei...."

Hiei's eyes widened as if he was surprised she was apologizing at all. "What?" He smirked dangerously. "I don't care. It makes no difference to me, onna. I've said enough." He turned to leave. When she tried to speak again, he interrupted her, "And so have you."

After the door slammed, leaving Botan to only stare after him, Gizelle chose to speak. "I'm guessing that was Hiei."

* * *

Sherkoni - Not much to say, except please review. n.n;; 


	7. Kill the Cliche

Sherkoni - First off, let me apologize for the very long wait. I had a chapter typed up, when I decided I didn't like it. So I wrote a new one, only to realize the computer had no internet. So it's been sitting, waiting to be uploaded, I just haven't had the chance.

So sorry again, but I hope you enjoy it. Oh and . . . -beats Saeka over the head- Of course Gizelle didn't mean Kurama, she meant Hiei you baka. -teasing grin-

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Kill the Cliche'**

* * *

_And his footsteps echoed through the corridors, bringing force sounds of hope and fading away into notes of love. Little did the fair maiden know, her soulmate was just around the corner, waiting with open arms..._

"Yes, yes, that's good." Dimitri rubbed his chin proudly. "I really need to write that autobiography. . ."

He continued his trek through the Spiritworld corridors, his long blonde hair swishing gracefully behind his back, blue eyes seeming to dance with gorgeous specks of light. The author would like to remind everyone that she doesn't exaggerate. Here, anyway.

Dimitri paused at the large double doors, checking his fuzzy reflection in the polished wood. "Ah, perfect." His lips curving into a sculpted smile, he pushed the doors open and entered into the office of the Prince of Spiritworld.

"Hello." He sighed as if waiting for applause to die down. "I'm here to see Botan."

* * *

_We'll test you to see if you behave, if you pass you can roam unmonitored, _Hiei thought sarcastically to himself.Another angry growl rumbled through his throat. _What a joke. And I was the bunt of it._

A cool breeze passed over his face, seeming to swipe away the warm anger flushing his face. He sighed and toed a blade of grass thoughtfully with his boot. Suddenly, the realization of his casual actions hit him.

He didn't care. Not really.

But why? He should. In fact, if he really thought about it, if it had been a few months ago, he wouldn't have hesitated to strangle both Koenma and Botan. But then again, he did act more or less immature considering the lightness of the situation. The same voice that had tormented him in the forest clearing came nagging back into his head.

_I told you that you had feelings for her._

"Shut up," Hiei snapped into the previously silent air. It still tormented him with shame and embarrassment to think he could've fallen into the traps of petty emotions.

_Fine,_ the voice continued. _But why, may I ask, are you still outside the portal to Spiritworld? For the past three hours, I might add._

Hiei narrowed his eyes. The voice was getting a very independent personality. That probably wasn't a good sign of mental stability. Perfect.

However, the 'voice' was right. He turned, rather embarrassedly, towards the swirling vortex of blue and violet. Why he hadn't left yet was a mystery to even him. Every time he started towards the Makai, a unsettling feeling developed in the pit of his stomach. Even as he recognized his foolishness for pondering over it this long, the feeling started to return.

He battled it for a minute, before an idea struck him. "Perhaps I'll apologize?" he muttered into the air, questioning the suggestion aloud. The feeling instantly left his stomach.

"Oh hell. Now I'm getting a conscience too."

It didn't matter. It made sense, in a systematical way. Apologize. Clear conscience. Go home. Get on with life.

Flawless, and quick, if he didn't stretch it out and let Botan get all sentimental over it.With a final grunt, he bounded into the portal without a second thought. He breeched Spiritworld's boundaries in a rush of color. Hardly pausing for a breath, he sprinted towards the palace situated high in the mist.

* * *

"E-Excuse me?" 

"As I just said, I am your _soulmate._"

Gizelle scrutinized the handsome demon with folded arms. "I know a lot about soulmates, and there is no saying you are her's."

Dimitri flashed a brilliant smile. "And how is there any possible saying that she isn't? We're practically made for each other! She's beautiful!"

Botan's eyes widened slowly, allowing it all to sink in. He couldn't be serious and still hold on to any dignity. Clearing her throat politely, she tapped him on the shoulder. "Um . . . I don't think being 'soulmates' necessarily depends on looks."

Dimitri looked puzzled. "Oh?" He pondered this for a second, rubbing his chin in confusion. "Then we should get to know each other!"

"Eh . . ." Botan forced a weak smile. "Perhaps."

Dimitri took her hand in a charming flourish, gazing down at her lovingly. "Would you at least honor me as being my date to my ball tonight?"

Botan chewed her lip, trying to think of the best way to turn him down without hurting his feelings. "Well . . ."

He frowned in frustration. "Why are you so indecisive? That Hiedi person said you thought we were soulmates."

"Wait - Hiedi?"

"Or something like that . . ."

Botan's stomach churned uneasily. "H-Hiei?"

Dimitri clapped his hands. "That's the one!"

The remark left a surprising sting in her heart. Her face fell in disappointment. Disappointment? For . . . .

She gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. She was disappointed that Hiei wasn't her soulmate. She was disappointed that he obviously didn't feel the same, as he had picked out a match for her. The realization of it all came crashing full blow, nearly knocking the breath out of her.

She had grown to care for the cynical fire demon as . . . . more than a friend. More than a kiss to be brushed aside, as it were.

But her feelings weren't returned, that much was obvious. "I . . ." she whispered, fighting down the tears that were forming. _This is stupid,_ she scolded herself for almost breaking down in front of her friends like an idiot. _What did you expect? You can get over it. Easily. And the best way to start is to have 'Prince Charming' take your mind off things. _"Sure."

"Sure what?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. That voice was masculine and cutthroat, demanding submission from everything else. She knew that voice. And it's owner sounded particularly irritated.

She turned to see Hiei standing in the doorway, glaring at her suspiciously. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by Dimitri. "Splendid! I'll pick you up in about two hours. In my _flying limo._" He winked deliberately at Botan and she winced.

With a large flourish of his cape, he sailed out of the door. Hiei hardly acknowledged him. "What's going on?" he demanded again, turning his ruby gaze to Botan.

She quickly averted her eyes. "Uh, I better go get ready," she rushed, running by Hiei towards her room in the Spiritworld palace. Hiei was tempted to reach out a hand and stop her, but he stopped himself, letting her brush by. He blushed slightly when their arms touched for an instant. He watched her form run down the hallway until she turned a corner.

He turned back to Koenma and Gizelle. "Well?"

Koenma grunted nervously. "Botan has a date, with Dimitri whatshisname."

"Who?"

Koenma raised an eyebrow. "How should I know? You're the one that set them up."

Hiei's eyebrows shot up. "What?!" He frowned in confusion, racking his memory. In an instant, he remembered. That was the only demon Botan had found attractive in the Makai bar. He flushed at his own stupidity. He asked cautiously, "When is she leaving?"

"In a few hours." Gizelle smiled wryly. "I'd still go apologize."

Hiei glared at her furiously, his cheeks turning a beet red. "Excuse me, I nev–"

Gizelle waved a hand, cutting him off. "Oh pish posh. I know everything."

Hiei gave her a flat look. "Oh? Then I suppose you know that–"

"Love sucks. Yes. Now get a move on."

Unusually stunned, he shifted uncomfortably before finally submitting to her knowledge and gave a wary shrug."Hn." He turned away from Koenma's amused look, and headed down the hall towards Botan's room.

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

Botan peered at the door quizzically, finishing the touches on her hair. "Wonder who that is . . ." she murmured, walking to the door. She opened it slowly and jumped to see a rather uneasy looking Hiei.

He just didn't want to make this easy on her, did he? "Hello Hiei," she said, amazed at how calm her voice sounded. "What do you need?"

He grew all the more uneasy. "I . . ." His gaze shifted to the floor. "I just wanted to speak with you for a moment."

Botan swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. Unsure of how wise the action was, she motioned him inside. "Sure, come in."

Hiei stepped inside her room, giving the pink and lace decorations a disapproving look. He walked to her bed and took a seat on the end.

After a few moments of tense silence, Botan said, "So . . . what did you want to talk about?"

Hiei grit his teeth, gripping the sheets forcefully between his figures. After a few more moments, he ground out, "I wanted to apologize . . . . for before . . . . I acted like a child." When he got no reply, he glanced up warily, searching out Botan's reaction. Her face was lit up like the sun, her smile ethereal with approved happiness. With a tangible irony, he realized he would apologize to the lowest scum on the earth to see her smile like that again.

"Don't worry about," she quipped happily. Seeing the relief wash over his face, she was struck with a bittersweet feeling. He made her heart swell, but at the same time, she knew he wouldn't bother with her.

"Where are you going tonight then?" Hiei asked softly.

Botan shrugged carelessly. "A ball, or something." She glanced shyly at Hiei before turning in a full circle before him. "How do I look?"

His eyes widened at the unexpected question, taking in the folds of blue that swished gracefully around her legs. "You aren't the dress," he answered curtly. Seeing her dismayed look, he brought a hand to the space next to him. "Let me see."

Confused at first, Botan gave him an odd look. Finally grasping what he meant, she took a seat next to him on the bed. Hiei's face twisted into a contemplative frown. He brought a hand up to her cheek. Botan blushed before she could stop herself.

His rough fingers traced her features with a surprising gentleness, tracing her eyes and brushing across her lips. He shifted his hand to sift through her hair, Botan glad that her features could get a rest from his fiery touch. Finally, Hiei's hand dropped to her shoulder. Both sat in silence for a few stricken moments before Botan finally dared ask, "Well?"

Hiei slowly brought his eyes to meet hers, never removing his hand. They stared at each other for a few moments. For once Hiei's eyes weren't covered by a hard mask, increasing their beauty in Botan's mind. She saw regret, sorrow and perhaps a touch of envy. What she wouldn't give to see true happiness, unmasked, in those eyes.

_Please let me,_ she begged silently, reaching a hand to his face. The second her finger touched his warm cheek, he pulled back, removing his hand almost instantly. The mask was back and his lips were curved in a tight smile. "You'll do."

She tried to laugh, but it came out more as a gasp. "Thanks," she breathed with a forced smile.

Suddenly, a loud buzzer sounded in her room, shattering the silence. Even Hiei started a little. Botan stood to her feet. "That's probably my ride," Botan said with a final smile at Hiei. She knew Dimitri really wasn't supposed to be there for another hour, but he had either come early or Koenma needed her for something else. Either way, it was an escape from the tense emotions present.

He wanted to offer to at least walk her out, but he couldn't manage to do anything but nod. Botan looked away and rushed out the door. The second the door clicked shut, a wave of exhaustion rushed over Hiei. And he thought fighting was hard?

Against his better judgement, he allowed his body to lay back onto Botan's bed. The comfort of the feathered bed combined with the strains of confusion and helplessness swarming his head made his eyelids grow heavy. In seconds, he had drifted into sleep.

"Are you still here?"

Hiei's eyes snapped open in surprise. Standing over him with an amused smile was Gizelle. He looked at her apprehensively. Her smile widened. "How are you feeling?"

With a groan, Hiei pulled himself upright. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he guessed it was a good few hours. "I dunno...." He ran a hand over his tired face.

"Regret? Envy?"

Hiei's head snapped up, glaring bitterly at Gizelle. "Why do you care?"

"I just think it's amusing, that's all. That you wish it weren't happening, but it's your fault," she said, taking a seat next to Hiei before folding her arms gracefully across her stomach.

Hiei groaned again. "That was a mistake," he muttered.

"Ah, so you are feeling regret." Ignoring the agitated growl she received, she dared to ask, "So why did you choose him then?"

Hiei shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I wanted revenge on Botan, so I had to choose someone."

_Liar! _The voice was back. _You knew Botan wanted love in her life and the only person she liked at the time was him! You, my friend, wanted her happiness. Revenge? Psh._

Hiei ignored the thought. "And I suppose because Botan thought he was . . . " he bit off the word, "attractive."

Gizelle snorted. "And," Hiei added after a moment. "His favorite color was purple."

"I hardly see how that is relevant."

Hiei shifted in irritation. "I don't understand it either. Botan said opposites attract better than those of the same. I don't know for sure what the opposite of green, Botan's favorite color, is. But purple seemed close enough. The only person who'd try those together would be Kurama."

Gizelle pondered this for a moment. "Well, I suppose that is fairly good reasoning. It's not really a foundation for marriage, but it probably indicates in the right direction." She paused, letting a light laugh escape her lips. "Except, purple isn't the contrasting color of green."

"What is?" Hiei asked, more or less bored. He hardly cared now.

"Well, don't you know? It's red child."

Hiei tightened with surprise. Such a simple statement - even with a simple _meaning_ should not have jolted him like that. But it was ringing with an undeniable clarity through his brain.

He wanted to grab Botan around the shoulder's yelling, "I'm your soulmate you idiot!" until it was firmly implanted in her brain. Even if she didn't care.

"I have to go." He said curtly. Running with a speed even fast for him, he sped out of Spiritworld into Makai.

* * *

Sherkoni - Oh, dun dun dun dun. Muhahahaha! -sinister music-

oO;; Review, please. For it does odd things to the corners of my mouth. They tend to curve upward.


	8. Return of the Twirl

**A/N:** Meep... -humbly walks in and sets update on a platter before hurrying and zipping away-

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Return of the Twirl**

* * *

He was going to die. A painful, slow, and likely humiliating death. Nothing heroic either, no dying in battle, no legend now deceased. Death by oar.

He had battled, and defeated, countless monsters. He was one of the most feared demons in Makai. HE was the single weilder of the Dragon of the Darkness flame.

And dammit, he _could_ steer this oar!

The thin wooden handled quivered in his palms as he tried to steady it. It was unreal. How did anyone expect to get ANYWHERE on this thing! If he hadn't had to go through the portals and if he knew how far Botan was, he would've simply ran. His stomach lurched as he suddenly veered to the left. "Forward you wretched piece of wood!" It began to obey him a little, crawling forward in a teetering fashion. He let his tensed muscles relax a little, momentarily satisfied.

Then he noticed a lethargic butterfly, casually flitting past them.

"Good hell!" He cursed in frustration, then yelped as it took a sudden dive at his outburst. Before he could collide with the ground, he managed to pull it upwards, missing death by a fraction of a second. His jagan eye flared with frustrated anger, but he forced it back. He panted slightly for breath. "You . . . stupid oar . . ." It trembled again, threatening to take off.

He growled, sitting suspended in the air five feet above the ground, not daring to say anything else. "Please," he groaned dejectedly after a few moments. He reminded himself that oars were not worthy of his apology, and were inanimate objects besides, but he was apparently not going to listen to himself. "Please. I have to get to Botan. . ."

The oar quivered with renewed life, seemingly enlightened by his pleading. As if it understood his request, it took off once again into the sky. Hiei was barely able to get a grip on the wooden handle before winds were rushing through his ears, the coldness stinging against his face.

He had no control over the oar now. It twisted and turned as it pleased, racing through the skies of it's own accord. The only thought that crawled across his mind as he closed his eyes against the blinding winds was, _Dear Inari, let me live through this . . ._

It seemed like they had been moving for well over twenty minutes. Hiei's hands were numb from gripping the wood so hard and being exposed to the biting chill of the wind. His back was tensed and pained because of his hunched over position on the oar. He knew his alleged speed was going to be hampered by the stiffness that would likely occur from it. Oh well, it wasn't like he was going to have to battle anyone. He was just breaking up a dance party.

He couldn't believe himself. He might have felt ashamed of his actions, but he knew he would feel more ashamed if he sat back and let Botan slowly drift away from him. It had only been five days ago that the thought of spending a week with the ditzy ferry girl had made his stomach churn and his skin crawl. She stood for the majority of the things that completely unnerved him. Foolishness, blind joy, affection for everything else, but most frustratingly, patience and caring towards himself, when he had made his distaste for her clear.

Then why wasn't he sitting back in the Makai, enjoying uninterrupted freedom?

That same odd, unknown feeling he had felt in the Makai forest that morning erupted once again in his stomach, causing his head to grow slightly dizzy and his heart to clench almost painfully. But it was such a wonderful feeling. He didn't know what it was, but he hated it. Then again, it was . . . nice, for a change. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling consume his mind. He was instantly filled with waves of blue hair and sunshine and smiles.

Before he could stop himself, a small smile formed on his lips. His eyes snapped open in surprise. What was wrong with him! He couldn't go rescue Botan! She didn't want to be rescued in the first place, and rescuing her would mean admitting final defeat. He would have to wholly accept the fact that he . . . _cared_ for Botan.

Which he didn't! Did! Didn't really . . . . really did. He groaned. It was all so confusing.

He didn't get to dwell on the confusion long. The oar suddenly pulled to a stop, hovering close to the gate of a large, grand-looking palace. Hiei lifted his head, slowly straightening his back. He winced when a loud crack was heard as his spine popped. Moving crimson eyes over the scenery, he felt a pit of dismay form in his gut. This place was HUGE. Miles of perfectly gardened landscape stretched on all sides, the palace itself covering a good quarter mile each way.

"It was a valiant effort," he said after a moment, glad to have an excuse not to complete his embarrassing task. He grabbed the top of the handle and tried to pull it in the opposite direction.

The oar shook violently, as if to scold him for his words, and flew over the gate. In one swift jerk, it turned upside down, dumping Hiei onto the ground. He stared up in shock from his position on the ground. "You–" He stopped and glared viciously. The oar was doing showy victory twirls. It spun a final time before taking off again in the sky, quickly vanishing from sight.

For a long time, Hiei just sat there in the freshly cut grass. He was in the Makai. He could leave now, and get on with the unexamined life which he was so cared for. He glanced at the gate. It was _awfully_ high. Perhaps a little too high for even him? It _certainly_ wasn't the same as scaling buildings with his proclaimed speed. Yes, he probably wouldn't make it over.

He sighed as if horribly irritated. "It's too high. I guess I HAVE to find, Botan." He rose to his feet and started walking towards the palace, the beginning of what he guessed would be a long search.

* * *

"Another strawberry, my love?" 

Botan forced a small smile and pushed the impending fruit away from her lips. "No, thank you. And I really don't feel comfortable with you calling me love."

Dimitri pouted. "Why not? I _do_ love you..." When he said this, his eyes wandered over the soft curves of her body, his tongue grazing over his lips. Botan's stomach churned unpleasantly. She uneasily brought her hands around her stomach, wishing that she hadn't chosen to wear such a flattering dress.

"You know, really," Botan scooted as far away from him on the couch as she could, "I don't think you do."

"Oh, but I know I do." He scooted again until he was practically sitting on her. He grasped her hands in his, his eyes lighting with a fiery emotion that Botan couldn't quite identify. When his hands began traveling down her arms, she realized what it was. Lust.

With a frown of disgust, she pushed him off of her and stood to her feet, smoothing out her dress. "Look, I think we've misunderstood each other here. I'd like you to take me home."

"What?" he snapped, his face shadowing in anger. "I've offered you love, is that not what you want? You're surely not a bitter old maid?"

Botan didn't say anything. Love was what she wanted. But this man only had lust for her. She wasn't bitter. To reassure herself that she still wanted it, she closed her eyes to imagine life with love, as she had so many times before. Her eyes flew open in surprise.

All she could see was Hiei. "Oh god..." she muttered helplessly, bringing a hand to cover her mouth in an effort to contain the emotion. _I love Hiei._

She ran through all other possibilities in her mind, but came up with the same answer. She had fallen in love with Hiei . . . in only four days. "Oh dear..." She wanted to laugh, because she'd finally found love, but she was silenced with the irony of how long she'd known him and only feared, disliked and shown indifference to him. She wanted to cry because she knew he would never love her in return, but was silenced again with the memory of his kiss.

She started to laugh to herself, her emotions confusing her. Gizelle had been right, so wonderfully, horribly right.

"What's so funny, _love_?" Dimitri's cold voice interrupted her thoughts as he stood and walked to her.

Botan met his harsh gaze determinedly, smiling with her new discovery. "Take me home, Dimitri."

"Not yet." Botan retaliated a little at his chilling tone. He grasped the sides of her arms tightly, drawing her to him. Her eyes widened in fear and she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he silenced her by forcefully pushing his mouth onto hers, using her surprised gasp to slip his tongue into her mouth.

She moved her head away from him with a nauseated splutter, which only made his tongue move over her cheek, but it was better than in her mouth. "Get off me!" she shrieked, pushing violently on his arms.

His strong grip only held tighter as he brought his heated mouth by her neck. "I want you, Botan..."

Botan let out a soft whimper, realizing what was going to inevitably happen to her. In the next instant, his violating mouth was removed and his arms were being pulled away from her, his hands trying to grip onto her waist. Another pair of arms pulled her out of Dimitri's grasp and he was sent flying with a loud crash. It all happened so fast and before she could hardly realize she as free, she was against another strong body.

It held her in a protective embrace and was so warm, smelling of hemlock and pine . . . She heart caught in her throat as she raised her head. The man she loved sighed and gave a small half-smile. "Hiei!" She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, relishing in how she loved to hold him, loved to be held by him. "You're here..."

He laughed a little. "You were expecting me?"

Botan smiled up at him. "No, but I wished you were here anyway."

Hiei blushed uneasily and averted his gaze. Botan sighed sadly. She just HAD to pick someone like Hiei to love, didn't she?

"What are _you_ doing here?" Dimitri spat from across the room, slowly climbing to his feet. "You're that little imp that suggested I date Botan!"

Hiei turned his head to growl at the blonde-haired demon, pushing Botan behind him with a shielding arm. He opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Dimitri's loud, "Yes! You are invading my territory, fire apparition! Leave the girl and go - you have no reason to be here!"

"I've plenty reason to be here." Botan could feel his body heating up with kempt rage.

"Oh you do?" Dimitri laughed coldly.

"You do?" Botan repeated quietly behind his back. She couldn't think of a plausible reason herself. Not that she cared that much, she just wanted to get away from here. She felt Hiei stiffen in front of her.

He had been dreading this. Through the landscaped lawns, through the castle gates and steps, through the stone corridors . . . even up until he had punched Dimitri for trespassing on what was his, he had wondered what he would say to her. In truth, he still didn't really know. Slowly, he turned to face her. "Botan . . ." She looked at him questioningly, innocently almost. His nerves returned and he swallowed painfully. And he thought training was hard? "This may be difficult to hear, coming from someone . . . like me, but, well . . . You're impossibly clueless at times and you're obnoxiously nice, and you smile too much and you're an incurable clutz," he paused, smiling at how her face was becoming more and more annoyed at hearing her faults. "But your smile can light up everything within seeing distance of it and your face is like an angel's, even when you're mad, which is actually more than you think because you get irritated by the most impossible things, and then two seconds later you're laughing about something else. Which makes me laugh at you, and I don't laugh very much, but you're actually funny, though you don't mean to be, in a totally bizarre, charming kind of way.

"And you have an inner courage that you only let through when something really important to you is in jeopardy, but when you do, it's dangerously strong . . . I can see it in your eyes and the way you carry yourself. And I think, Botan, that I'm attracted to you . . . as well, because I notice everything now. The way your hair falls over your forehead, the way your cheeks color slightly when you giggle, which I hate and love at the same time, and the way you leave a soft lilac smell wherever you are. . . even in a Makai bar. And" He paused, realizing with horrified embarrassment that he was rambling incisively, hardly knowing what he was saying. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he gazed at her sadly. "And I think I might just go insane with love for you, Botan."

He froze after his last sentence came out, immediately looking down. He hadn't meant to say that - he just _had._ But now that it was said, he knew he didn't particularly want to take it back. Did he really love Botan? Apparently, he did. Oh, how he did. So that was what that stupid/wonderful feeling had been. Who would have guessed?

He didn't dare look back up at Botan. Her reaction might be more brutal than he was ready for. He could handle rejection, what he couldn't handle is not being able to protect her, even to see her, if only for awhile. Keeping his gaze to the floor, he muttered, "Just . . .let me. I mean, don't hate me for lov–"

His words stopped as two hands cupped his cheeks. "Look at me." He looked. Botan's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, one of those uncomparable smiles he loved so much across her face.

Did he know how much she wanted to hear that? How could she describe what it felt like to know that he actually loved her? It was as if she had lived her entire life under a cloudy, rain heavy sky, with only weak, milky rays of light peeking out once in a great while. The wind was always cold and biting, the air always damp, the world always dreary and colorless. And then without warning, clouds cleared. Everything sparkled with the rain that had previously beat down upon her life. Light poured forth, bathing all she saw in radiance. And she felt as if no day will ever be as _good _as this day.

"Hiei, I–"

"Enough!" Dimitri's voice interrupted harshly. He drew a sword from his waist and pointed it at the couple. "Leave my house now, without her, or I shall be forced to drive you out!"

Hiei turned, an almost amused look on his face, pushing Botan to the side. He drew his own sword. "You may _try_ to drive me out."

Botan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful Hiei, he's a very high-classed demon."

"Hn," Hiei smirked. "The more embarrassing for him when he falls."

Without waiting for any more invitation, Hiei launched off the ground towards Dimitri. Before he could reach him, something pricked his arm harshly. Hiei stopped, mere feet from his target, and glared down at his arm. There was a small cut that was glowing a soft blue color. "What in the world. . ." He coughed slightly as a thick steam covered most of the half of the room where he and Dimitri were. "Idiot!" he snapped into the fog. "I can see you with or without the fog, you only waste time!" Indeed, he could see Dimitri. But he was still the few feet in front of him. He hadn't moved.

A cold laugh was heard. "I didn't create fog to cloak myself, you simpleton."

Hiei observed the fog. Something was ringing in his mind, urging him to remember something, but he just couldn't grasp what it was. "Come Hiei, if you can see me, and attack. Your sword must be awfully _sharp._"

Hiei blanched in surprise. That was it! In the semi-final round of the dark tournament, this same trick had been used against him. He growled. He wasn't going to play around this time, he'd just barbeque him and get it over with.

Sword in hand, he leapt into the air just as the fog was clearing. A green flame erupted around the blade of his sword and he brought it down to Dimitri's neck. In a blinding flash of light, the flame extinguished and Hiei was sent flying into the stone wall, creating a decent sized hole.

Hiei groaned in the rubble, ignoring the pains in his body and trying to imagine why,_ why_ it hadn't worked. At all! With a difficult heave, he pulled himself to the edge of the hole, brushing rocks off his shirt.

Dimitri stood, unscathed, laughing mirthlessly. "You see, Hiei? I'm actually very weak in physical strength, but that spell which pricked your arm enables me to know ALL of your moves, your techniques. Even every trick you've done with your sword - I know what it is far before you do it. The fog allows me to counter anything you've ever done!" He continued his audacious laughter.

Hiei frowned to himself. _Every trick you've done with your sword. _He glanced at Botan, who was gazing worriedly up at his position in the hole. An idea was worming it's way through his brain, albeit an odd idea. It was so obvious, he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

He jumped out of the hole and approached Dimitri again, a cocky smirk curving his lips. "Go ahead," Dimitri said, spreading his arms wide in open invitation.

Hiei said nothing, but broke into a light run. Right before he reached Dimitri, he stretched out his right foot. He placed his weight there and only hesitated a moment before doing a full turn, spinning his sword as he went.

Dimitri's eyes went wide as he felt no defense mechanism rising to his aide. "What the hell–" he stuttered just as Hiei's sword slammed into his gut and he was sent sprawling over tables and chairs, his abdomen bleeding heavily. On his back and amidst broken wood, he struggled to lift his head, looking at Hiei's triumphant face. "How did you . . . what was . . that?"

"That," Hiei said, sheathing his sword, "was the Twirl of Raging Death."

He turned and walked back to Botan. She raised an eyebrow, giving him a suspicious look. "Was that . . . _my _move?"

He smiled roughly. "Yes, love, it was." He gripped her hand and pulled her with him as he ran out the door. "But it didn't kill him, so we have to leave now."

"Okay." Botan was smirking as she sprinted along side him. "But I'll have you know that although it worked, _your_form was _quite_ atrocious."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I'll allow your glory for now, since we're in this incredibly annoying situation, but come–"

The corridor they were running down suddenly went pitch dark, allowing not even the movement of one's own hand to be allowed vision. Botan ran into Hiei's back ungracefully, cursing as she tumbled to the ground.

But Hiei caught her before she completely hit the cold floor, positioning her back upright. With Botan's feet securely under her, Hiei prepared to open his jagan eye to look for a way out.

"Hiei?" Botan breathed as she clutched his arms for balance.

"Yes?"

"I suppose this may be the wrong time, but I didn't get a chance before and um. . . I love you, too."

* * *

**Static T.V. - **Advertisement . . chh . . . go read . . . chh . . . Deadly Beloved. n.n;;


	9. Three More Days

Sherkoni: -sigh- Late again. At least it's not as long as the last time though, I suppose...

Be prepared for an _extremely_ fluffy chapter. I smack myself for being such a romantic, but it couldn't be helped. Hopefully Hiei isn't too out of character, but we must remember that he is in love.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Three More Days**

* * *

He thought he was suffocating. This was very bad. He couldn't breathe. Was he dizzy? He couldn't tell... He felt wobbly, but everything was black, so he wouldn't know if his vision was swimming. 

"What . . . what did you say?"

"I love you."

Yes. He was definitely dizzy.

"No . . . really?"

Botan was becoming frustrated. Placing her hands on her hips, she frowned and said, "I really love you. Really bad."

A long moment of silence.

And then finally, "But . . ."

"Hiei!"

She growled in exasperation and rolled her eyes. She grabbed his shoulder and began pulling him along in the dark, not knowing where they were going. Hopefully in the right direction. "Can you light the way for us? I don't really— Oof!"

She stumbled backwards, rubbing her nose in pain. Clearly not the right way. "Ow.."

She heard an amused snicker behind her. "You just ran into the wall, didn't you?"

Her cheeks heated embarrassedly. "No!"

"Okay. . ." His voice was smug.

How embarrassing. "I hate you."

"But you really love me."

"Shut up."

Hiei laughed to himself and raised a hand, creating a flame that lit the stone corridor in eery, orange shadows. He hadn't come in this way and so he couldn't even be sure they were heading the right direction. But anywhere was better than back to Dimitri's room.

If they were lucky, he hadn't moved and was slowly bleeding to death. He heard echoes of numerous footsteps above and around them. A raging, pained voice was heard, barely muffled by the stone walls. "Find the intruders!"

Obviously, they were not that lucky. Botan winced at his side, gripping his arm tightly. He could tell she was scared, but trying not to show it for his sake. He touched her hand comfortingly. "We'll be fine."

She gave him a soft smile. "I know."

Dimitri's voice was heard again. "They're in the right wing!"

Hiei tensed and drew his sword, straining his senses to find where the attack would come from. But he was jolted out of his reverie as the ground beneath them started to shift. He whipped his head down in surprise, teeth ground tersely. It felt like the ground was . . .

"Oh shit."

The ground beneath them suddenly opened up, revealing a large, dark hole. Botan screamed as they plunged into the darkness. Hiei tried to reach her, but his fingers only just grazed her own before he couldn't see her anymore.

But when she screamed his name, he growled determinedly used his youkai to push through the air, hoping he would be able to reach her. To his surprise, he ran right into her. He quickly clutched her to him and she wrapped her arms around his waist just as a light started to appear below them.

Hiei braced himself for a hard fall, trying to position his feet, but it was not solid ground that they connected with.

It was mud.

Botan spluttered and wiggled her way out of Hiei's arms. They were both completely drenched in thick, oozing brown mud. She sniffed. Or at least... she hoped it was mud. She wiped her bangs out of her face in disgust. "Gross. . ."

Suddenly, the mire around her started to warm up. Confused, she glanced up to see Hiei fuming, glaring down at his mud covered body. Heat was radiating off of him like an oven. Not a happy fire demon.

"That slimy, son of a–"

"Hiei..."

"I'm going back in there to kick his sorry little–"

"Hiei." She interrupted harshly, placing a hand on his own. He glanced at her, taken slightly by surprise. The second their hands connected, the heat receded. She smiled and shook her head. "Don't. Look, we're outside his castle. Let's just go."

"And let him get away with serving us out like animals?" His mud covered face was darkened into a vicious snarl.

"Just forget about it," she assured him softly. Slowly, his angry look fell away into one of resolve.

Finally, he sighed in defeat. "Fine, have it your way onna. . ." He offered her a languid smirk. "Happy?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Good."

Another set of Gizelle's words rose to her mind. _Stubborn runt of a man and ugly as a toad. Didn't socialize with anyone, and anyone who tried to socialize with him got their heads bitten off. But one day he met a beautiful young lass. When they were together it was like he transformed - he smiled, he was polite, for the touch of her hand he would do anything for her. _

Except, she thought to herself, Hiei was not as ugly as a toad. On the contrary, he was rather . . . she blushed . . . hot. She had to suppress a small giggle. Especially with all that mud smeared on his face...

He raised an eyebrow as he noticed her staring at him funny. "What?"

And then she pounced. She knocked him over into the mud, leaning smugly over his chest. He gave her an odd look. "What are–"

She cut him off, grinning as she placed her lips against his own, kissing him fervently. His eyes flew open in shock, before slowly fluttering close, the sweetness of the kiss taking over his senses.

Botan pulled back, giggling slightly because he left his eyes closed. "Is it alright that I kissed you?"

The corner of his lip twitched barely noticeable upwards. "Mm.."

She grinned. "Did it make your senses reel?"

He opened one eye, grinning in amusement. "A bit cocky, are we?"

She answered by leaning her face right above his. She smirked, whispering against his lips, "Would you rather be the judge?"

He opened both eyes now, eyes gazing upward as if in thought. He shifted his mouth from side to side. "Mm..." He shrugged carelessly. "Hm..." He finally looked at her, a wicked smirk playing on his lips. "Yes..." Then he closed the distance between their lips, kissing her again.

When they pulled apart again, Hiei pushed them both upwards, tired of the mud in his ears. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong with him. But he couldn't help it. She made him feel like this. As if he wanted to play these stupid kissing games. He was enjoying himself.

It was a little scary, and weird, to say the least, but he wouldn't deny it. It was addicting. But he didn't know if he could lower his pride enough to even think about doing this sort of thing in public. He shuddered. In front of the oaf and the detective. He gave her a sideways glance. "Will you mind if I don't kiss you in public?"

She gave him a confused look. "W-What?" She laughed. She paused, thinking. "No . . . I don't mind." It was an odd question, especially coming from him. But it was Hiei. Easily the most anti-social person she'd ever met.

"I don't mind," she repeated quietly, thinking to herself. It would be hard to keep it a secret. It was like she craved him. She wanted to know his thoughts on everything. She wanted his opinion, she wanted his touch, his smell... just his presence. This might be more difficult than she thought.

"Oh, bugger."

"What's wrong?" he asked flatly, beginning to pull himself from the mud. Unfortunately, the kiss still had him a bit shaken and so he slipped and fell back in the brown mess.

Resisting the urge to laugh at him, she answered quietly. "Nothing. It's just... it's only been twenty or so minutes since you told me you loved me, and I just want to be with you."

He didn't answer immediately, peering at her thoughtfully. Why did it give him an odd sort of pleasure-like pride to know she wanted to be with him?

"You know . . . only Koenma knows both of us are back." The brief encounter with Yusuke came to his mind, but you couldn't count on the Spirit Detective's memory that much anyway. "Technically, we still have three days left."

Her face brightened with recognition. "You clever, clever demon." She grinned and squeezed his cheek with her fingers, which he swatted away with an annoyed growl. She laughed and stood to her feet. "Let's get out of here then."

Hiei nodded and tried to get up, but ended up slipping and falling again. This time Botan did laugh and Hiei proceeded to drag her back into the mud with him.

* * *

"This is nice..." Botan murmured against his ear, languidly arriving back to the conscious world from sleep. 

Hiei chuckled. "Honeymoon suite..."

It had been very late when they had finally gotten to the demon hotel. It only took their previous trick to get them another room. This time they didn't mind that there was only one bed.

"It's Wednesday morning, isn't it?"

"Yes." He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. Was it possible to get too much sleep? That's what he felt like. In all reality, they had only gotten about seven hours of sleep, but he felt like this was the first time he'd really decently slept in his life. Probably due to who he was sleeping next to. Great. Now he was never going to be able to sleep again unless she was in his arms.

He smirked. So be it then. He glanced down at her. "What do you want to do for the next three days?"

She grinned mischievously. "Hiei," She held out her hand to him. He looked at it, then hesitantly took it.

"Botan?" His face was almost comical.. But she restrained her smile.

"I want you to court me." she said succinctly.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Wh..what?"

"I want you to court me. I think that it's the best way for us to get to know each other. I mean . . . we've known each other for awhile, in all technicality, but we've only really gotten to know each other in the last four days. And we weren't really enjoying each other's pleasant company."

"You want us to court?" he asked once more, just to insure he had heard her correctly. Did she realize she'd just asked a grumpy, old recluse wanted for murder and thievery to dance attendance on her?

She nodded. He frowned. Her soft mouth was set in lines of determination. He'd seen that expression before. And it usually meant she was digging in her heels, girding herself for a battle. _Difficult woman!_

"My dear, you are going to have to explain to me _why_ you want this...courtship...so badly. Because I cannot see reason for even entertaining the idea."

She frowned and pushed herself upwards. "Because, Hiei. It's the best way to make the most out of the short time we have left."

He raised an eyebrow. "I hope you know I'm not giving you up after this week is over."

Across from him, Botan's eyes widened, her mouth falling open. And she laughed! The damn woman had the audacity to laugh at him! With a growl he lunged at her, pulling her roughly to him and kissed her giggling mouth until he silenced her mirth.

_God, would he ever grow tired of her taste?_ He cupped her jaw and kissed her until she was breathless, his lips forming a smile against her own. When she could no longer take a breath to snort with her glee against his lips, he released her, pressing a last kiss to her nose.

"Fine," he grumbled, frowning. She patted his cheek like she would a child and told him not to pout. He glared at her and mumbled that he did _not _pout. She only laughed. As he looked at her smiling face, he knew he would do anything to keep her near him. The look in her eyes said she knew as much as well.

"So . . . . I guess this means . . ."

"Yes." She placed a hand on his cheek to soften the blow. "No physical contact."

He growled to himself, but if he wanted to argue any opinions, he held it to himself. He pushed himself off the bed and searched around for his sword. Botan followed his movements in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"If I am to be forced to court you, I need a little planning."

She couldn't help the mischievous smile that crawled across her lips. "Oh? What are you planning?"

He gave her that slow, aggravating smirk that he had mastered too well and shrugged his shoulders. _Lord, the man could make even the simplest gestures ones of grace._

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

It was her that pouted this time. "Fine. When will I meet you?"

"Six thirty, human time."

Then he was gone. She struggled with his absence, much to her surprise. Maybe she shouldn't have suggested the courtship. She would have been content to stay snuggled in his arms for the entire 72 hours.

Six thirty? She glanced at the clock. It was a little after noon. They had slept in long, having gotten here so late. Six hours. How would she wait that long?

* * *

At 6:20, she removed herself from the bathroom, satisfied enough with her looks. She never would have guessed she would ever be dressing up to impress Hiei. 

On the bed was a note. He was sneaky, she thought bemused to herself. Picking it up, she unfolded it and read: _On the roof._

The roof? Her eyes sparkled with unsuppressed excitement. Hiei, reclusive fire demon, could not have planned a romantic candle light dinner, could he?

Unable to stop the smile growing on her lips, she hurried out of the room and to the stairs. She only had to climb a few stories to get to the roof, but she was in such a hurry to get there, her cheeks were flushed and she was out of breath by the time she arrived.

When she got on the roof, it seemed relatively empty, but it was hard to tell for sure. Many gargoyles and other top decorations elaborated the building top. She searched around curiously for Hiei, but didn't see him.

She was almost beginning to worry that he had changed his mind, when a cloth was placed gently over her eyes. Her skin tingled as she felt Hiei's breath on the back of her neck. "You look lovely."

"Thank you. May I ask why I'm being blindfolded?"

"You may ask. But I won't answer. That's the whole point of the term, 'surprise', if I'm remembering correctly."

She sighed in frustration. "Alright."

He took hold of her shoulders and guided her along the rooftops, her steps clumsy and uncertain. She kept tripping and having to grip Hiei's arm for balance. After the third time, she heard him growl in exasperation. "This is taking too long."

Before she could apologize, she was swept up in his arms, now being carried to their destination. _Strong arms..._ After a moment, he placed her down. She held his arm. She could feel the breeze across her cheeks.

"Ready?" he asked stoically, sounding as if she was getting this surprise whether she wanted it or not.

She nodded silently. Carefully, he untied the blindfold and removed it from her face, allowing her to behold the vision before her. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh Hiei..."

In front of her eyes was the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen. She could see the many lush forests of the Makai forests, spread out in varying colors of green foliage, all harkened with a soft glow from the sinking sun. With the sun directly against the mountains, they no longer looked steep and ominous. They looked proud and majestic, silhouetted beautifully in creative patterns. And the sky, she felt her heart swell, was magnificent. At the rim of the mountains a splay of pink burst out shyly, quickly followed by swirling colors of purple and orange. A crimson color of red lined the sun and splayed like water into the other bright colors. Backgrounded against the glorious paints were swirls of crystalline clouds, causing the colors to vary in shade.

It was a scene that would remain forever in her memory.

"Not bad for your first Makai sunset."

She whirled about to face him and he fell silent as she flung her arms about his neck and hugged him fiercely. With a soft laugh he returned the embrace, enfolding her in his soft, warm cloak.

"Not bad at all," she whispered against his neck.

He pulled away and smirked. "Shall we eat?"

She grinned and followed him to the center of the roof where a tent was set up. Where he had gotten a tent, she would never know. He held the flap of it open for her and she went inside without hesitation.

She had been right about the candlelight dinner. It was beautifully arranged. She had underestimated him, to say the least. Even throughout their dinner, he was the perfect gentlemen, displaying the exact mannerisms of a perfect courtship.

She was mildly surprised, but also a little disappointed. If she was recalling correctly, no physical contact meant no kissing. And no flirtatious movements. He seemed to be handling it fairly well. Just like she'd asked.

Then what was her problem? By the time that they had finished their first course, she was inwardly cursing herself for making the rules.

As he wrapped up what was left of the cheese and bread before tucking it away, she studied him surreptitiously. He looked so..._enticing_...sitting there in his usual fighting outfit, his hair feathered looking and falling casually in his face over the stark white bandanna. _And he smelled so good._ It didn't take a far leap of the imagination to imagine pressing him back amongst those cushions, taking that suit off him piece by piece and ravishing him in this sensual atmosphere he'd created. _Ravishing him?_ Dear Lord, how the mighty had fallen! Were these really the thoughts of a woman who had been raised to be a lady? Contained and modest?

"Botan?"

Her head snapped up and she found Hiei staring at her, his left brow arched quizzically. She must have drifted off.

"Sorry," she laughed. "Simply lost in my thoughts." Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire. What was wrong with her? She needed to get her mind to think on other things. Right _now._

He gave her a slow, devastating smirk that made heat curl in her lower belly, and she shifted uncomfortably. _Damn that smile of his!_

She growled to herself and focused on eating the fruit on her plate. She was being ridiculous. _Enjoy his company_. With that mantra repeated in her head, she was able to somewhat get her mind off him.

Hiei watched the frustrated look pass over her face, and she suddenly seemed to find her plate very interesting because that was all she would look at. He observed her for a few more moments as she raised a grape to her mouth and bit into it, her white teeth breaking the skin, her lips closing over the tips of her fingers as she sucked the half into her mouth. The tip of her tongue darted out and caught a droplet of juice beading at the broken edge of the half that remained.

He had to stop watching. He was really degrading himself if he was becoming jealous of a fruit. Hn. Stupid fruit. In one lightning fast motion, he stole the grapes from her plate. He took one off and held it between his fingers. Frowning, she made to pluck it from his fingers, but he held it out of her reach with a _tsking_ sound, then moved it toward her mouth.

She blushed hotly, but allowed him to place the grape in her mouth. Then in a bold movement he didn't expect, she plucked one of the grapes off of the stolen bunch. Keeping her eyes on his, she bit into it carefully, slowly. His eyes darkened to the shade of blood spilt across the embers of fire.

She felt a shiver go down her spine. She held out the other half for him.

With a movement so fast she didn't even catch it, he had captured her wrist and closed his mouth over the fruit, and flicked the grape away and swallowed, but kept his lips on her fingers. He drew each one into his mouth and sucked, slowly and rhythmically, swirling his tongue about each tip, his teeth nipping gently.

She moaned softly, unconsciously. The lips on my fingers grew still.

Why had he stopped? She gasped as in one savage moment she was pressed to the ground, his lips ravishing her own fiercely. The rules fled her mind in a hurry.

Her nose wrinkled. He went still above her. She furrowed her brow. He lifted his head and looked past them.

"Fire!" he exclaimed, jumping off of her.

With a cry, Botan sat up and leapt to her feet, whirling towards the acrid smell of smoke. The rear side of the curtain was in flames, one of candles having slipped from its candelabra and setting the material alight.

Hiei moved like lightning and had his cloak out as he began to beat back the flames. Botan joined him and they both coughed and choked as the dying flames caused the smoke to envelop them in the small confined space. He realized would have to use his youkai to expire it completely, but it might hurt Botan. He flung his cloak over his shoulder, scooped her up in his arms and dashed outside of the tent. He set her back on her feet, then ran back inside. She cried out and grabbed his arm, but he turned with a fierce growl and ordered her to stay put. He ran back between the curtains.

She didn't obey. Picking up his discarded cloak, she ran in after him, afraid that the smoke might suffocate him.

Inside he had beaten out the flames and smoke completely and was blowing out all the other candles. She rushed to the opposite side and began blowing out the candelabra set there as well.

"Botan!" he snapped harshly. "I thought I had told you to wait outside, you stupid woman!"

She whirled on him as she blew out the last candle.

"_Stupid!_ You foolish, egoistical jerk , you could have choked to death in here!"

"I would not have, because I had the situation _under control_!" He grabbed my arms and shouted in my face. "When I give an order, _you are to obey it_!"

"I'm not yours!"

"Yet!"

She paused in her tirade and stared up at him. She blinked sullenly and cupped his jaw that was rock hard with tension.

"Oh, darling..."

His eyes suddenly went wide, and he flung her about, turning her from him with a sudden motion. She yelped in surprise, but then she caught the sight of flames out of the corner of her eye. _His cloak had been smoldering and caught her dress on fire_!

She screamed in terror and began frantically trying to get the flames out, but Hiei yelled at her to remain still. She was nearly jerked off her feet as he turned her back toward him and ripped her dress from her in one tearing motion down the front. She stared down at her slip and chemise, her jaw hanging open as he lifted her from the pool of torn fabric and set her back on her feet.

He stomped upon the dress until the flames were dead, leaving only a black, smoking mess that consumed almost all of the silk material.

She was dumbfounded. "Thank you . . . for saving my life."

He only chuckled dismally, pulling her closer to him. "You should have seen your face when I ripped that gown from you. Your mouth just hung open and your eyes were huge. You looked like Kuwabara."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him from her. Looking about the now dark tent, she smiled softly. "At least the night was pleasant." she offered, knowing that he felt badly about the aborted evening. He sighed and gave her a half smile.

Thunder rolled overhead and one moment later, the tent was soaked with rain, the ends bowing in upon themselves under the weight. They had no time to run. The material fell upon us with a wet sound and they tumbled to their hands and feet under the waterlogged curtain.

Beneath the soggy tent, Hiei wrapped one arm about Botan's waist and pulled her to his chest, kissing her gently, a cool smirk across his lips.

"Let's do this again sometime."

* * *

Sherkoni: Woo... that was a longer one then we're used to. Kudos to M. the O for the date idea. I'm having a very large spout of the opposite of writer's block. I've updated two stories and started a new one. In one day. O.o -prays it doesn't go away- 

You've all got a lot of reading to do... Haven't you? -pokes insistently- Right? RIGHT? -.-;;


End file.
